The Blond Prize
by DemonDemeta666
Summary: What happens to Naruto after he no longer is a citizen of Konoha? What can Naruto do when Sasuke gives him an ultimatum that he can't refuse...Sasunaru, SasukexNaruto...Non con, yaoi, boy love, violence, kinky, slight cross dressing, gore, slight bdsm, swearing and adult themes. Romance in later chapters not Stockholm syndrome. /On Hiatus see profile for more info.
1. The Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. Just my crazy ideas.  
Rated: M  
It's pretty tame in this chapter but it gets worse in later chapters.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked up the long walk to Sasuke's manor. He was surprised that after four months Sasuke finally invited him over by himself. Four long months and nothing but small talk and trying to beat crap out of each other during training. They hadn't had a moment to themselves since then. He rang the doorbell and looked around the porch trying not to laugh as he saw the cat statues. Then he remembered the Uchiha's worshiped cats or something like that. A maid answered the door and asked him to remove his shoes. That was another thing he couldn't believe Sasuke had a maid. Then again Sasuke's house was huge and most likely hard to clean by oneself. Shaking the thought away he took them off and she took them from him. She opened a side door setting his shoes inside, and quickly shut the door after.

The maid led him to the kitchen where Sasuke was looking at some papers. Naruto was always astounded by the huge house the Uchiha lived in, alone. 'Damn rich people' he thought as he looked at grand kitchen and one of the dining areas. The huge open windows that lined the far wall showing of the outside, only a small part of the back yard that was the rock garden. Across from Sasuke sat a bowl of steaming ramen made just for Naruto. Sasuke still hadn't looked up yet, not once, and Naruto wondered why he had been invited over if Sasuke was busy.

"Hey Teme!" Sasuke looked up from the papers, and waved him over with a warm smile Naruto wasn't used to. Naruto's own smile grew and walked over sitting in front of the ramen. "This for me?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. Quickly putting the papers back into order, and set them aside as Naruto ate. The maid served them tea and took the papers leaving them alone. Naruto tried to shake off the unsettling vibe in the room as he greedily ate the ramen.

"I know you don't know why I called you here on such short notice, but I needed to tell you. I know I've basically ignored you except during training, and the bi-weekly team dinners." Naruto was listening intently as Sasuke danced around what he really wanted to say. Naruto didn't like this at all knowing Sasuke never dance around anything. He was always blunt and spoke quickly and sharply. Then he finally said it. Naruto choked on the ramen and started coughing uncontrollably. Sasuke looked at him nervously as Naruto was finally able to breathe semi normally as he drank the tea to help clear his throat.

"What did you say?" Naruto said hoarsely.

"I said while I was gone those years I realized something while I was there. I realized that I'm gay. I also came to the conclusion that I am in love with you. That's why I came with you after I fought with Sai." Naruto shook his head not believing this was actually happening. He stood up running his hands through his hair. He definitely shouldn't have shown up. He'd cancelled his lunch date with Hinata for this.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't. I'm in a relationship." He watched confusion and hurt flash through Sasuke's eyes and had to look away from them. "Hinata and I have been together for a year now. I love her and I can be Hokage if I'm with her. If I'm with you I can't be Hokage and being Hokage is my dream." He looked at Sasuke who had a strange look on his face. "Thanks for the ramen but I have to go I don't think it's a good idea I overstay my welcome." Naruto started to leave till he tripped falling to the floor. He groaned out in pain as his cheek had smacked on the floor, and he could already feel it bruising. He gasped as he was flipped onto his back and Sasuke straddled him.

"No I won't give up on you. You're mine Naruto." Naruto looked at him shocked. "You're just dragging that poor Hyuga girl along. Using her because she loves you and you'll force yourself to be with her just for the sake of the village. For your dream. Really Naruto you say I've changed, but what have your precious Kohona done to you." Sasuke whispered into his ear and pulled away seeing the tears form in the other's eyes. He kissed the tearing blond, who snapped out of his depression as a tongue begged for entrance. He tried to push Sasuke off of him, and Sasuke bit his lip in retaliation. Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke, and used the kiss to finally push Sasuke off of him. He stumbled out into the hall way.

"Shoes! Shoes now!" He basically shouted at the maid, who jumped nervously.

"Please stay Master will not be happy." She said getting his shoes from the closet none-the-less. Naruto felt a spark of sympathy for her but he could feel Sasuke's eyes on him from the hallway. He winced as he was shoved up against the doorway roughly.

"It's okay you don't understand your feelings for me right now but you will." Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sides pressing his arousal against Naruto's ass. Naruto gagged completely disgusted and turned quickly punching Sasuke full force. Naruto watched him fall back halfway down the hall and snapped out of his shock. He pulled on his shoes and left the house as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away. The maid turned and was eye level with her Master's red Sharingan eyes, even though Sasuke was a good head and half taller than her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Master." She started to heal his nose wiping up the blood with a clean handkerchief.

"Do not worry Yuji, the blond is unpredictable. Go send word to the Hokage that I wish to speak to her and the consul immediately. Tell them it's of extreme importance and give this code to her if she doesn't listen the first time. Then I'll need you to go get groceries for dinner tonight. Make sure the Grand dining room is cleaned and set for team seven's dinner. Be quick you only have six hours."

"Are you really going to sink that low? He is the man you love." Sasuke glared at her making her tremble and regret speaking.

"Aren't you forgetting that I promised you your freedom when Naruto became mine?" She froze and nodded solemnly. "You should be willing to do whatever it takes right? Besides love makes you do crazy things." She looked away as she finished healing his nose. Smiling at the good job she pulled on her coat getting ready to go to the Hokage's office.

Naruto was halfway to Hinata's before he changed his mind. How could he possibly tell her his best friend had tried to force himself on him? He collapsed to his knees in the middle of the street tears falling down steadily to the dirt below. Sakura was leaving a shop and almost tripped over him. "Naruto?" He barely looked up at her but it was enough for her to see his tears and blood. "Who beat you up?"

"S-Sasuke. H-he tried to force himself on me." Sakura looked at him shocked and started whipping up the blood on his chin with a tissue. She looked around seeing people stare at them, so she helped him to his feet.

"Let's go get you cleaned up okay? It's quicker to your place. You can tell me all about it when we get to your apartment. alright?" Naruto nodded keeping his head down as Sakura led them to his place. He unlocked the door and headed numbly to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and sat down. "Tell me what happened from the start." Naruto quickly explained and Sakura pulled him into her arms. She pulled away and started to heal his lip and cheek as much as she could. "I'm so sorry. You need to talk to him after tonight's dinner and be more assertive when telling him no. I'm serious about asking you to talk to him after dinner tonight. If you need me I'll be waiting in the hallway. Think about what you're going to say. I have to go. I have to do a couple hours at the hospital to cover for one of the other doctors. Be at my apartment and we can walk to his place together, alright?"

"Of course Sakura, and thank you. You really are the best."

"You're going to be okay. I'll see you tonight." She left locking the door behind her. He let out a frustrated scream. "How dare you Sasuke?! How could you do that!?" He collapsed completely onto his bed shaking from the anger. He felt angry tears fall down his face as he was unable to control himself further. He heard a snicker and he jumped to his feet, kunai in hand. Kiba froze as Naruto almost slit his throat on impulse.

"Woah dude chill." Naruto finally focused on the intruder and dropped his arm sliding the kunai back under his pillow. He quickly wiped his tears and glared at Kiba starting to get angry. Kiba smiled at him.

"Kiba you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Kiba pointed to the open window in Naruto's kitchen. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you screamed. I'm here to give you a message from Hinata she says she wants to come over tonight, but she doesn't know when you'll be done."  
"Tell her nine o'clock."

"So what did Sasuke do?" Kiba smirked at him and Naruto glared.

"That Teme doesn't understand no or that I'm in a relationship. He attacked my face!" Kiba looked closer noticing the now faint bite mark and bruise. Kiba cringed and pulled away. "Don't tell Hinata I'll tell her tonight."

"Alright." Kiba started to leave through the window and looked back. "Be careful we both know how persistent Sasuke can be. He'll probably sink low and try to trick you. Keep your guard up."

"Thanks, Kiba." Kiba waved and jumped from the window. Naruto went over and shut said window. He smiled softly he had friends that cared about him and that made him feel slightly better. He climbed back into bed needing a nap after the day's events. He set an alarm and quickly fell asleep not waiting to think about what happened. A few hours later his alarm went off and he got up getting into the shower, not noticing he had another unwanted visitor. He stripped down leaving the door open and climbed into the steaming water. The intruder watched with a smile as the blond slowly cleaned himself still half asleep. Said intruder quickly hid under Naruto's bed, as he got out of the shower, and dried himself off.

Naruto not knowing he had an audience slowly dressed, with a perfect view of Naruto, in a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the front and some dress shoes Sakura had bought him. He combed through his hair and sighed as it didn't help at all. He pulled out some cologne Hinata got him and sprayed it without thinking. He cursed loudly, Sasuke was going to think this was for him. He looked at the time and sighed he had a half hour till Sakura would almost be done getting ready. He sat on his bed and thought about what he was going to tell Sasuke till he left to Sakura's apartment. The intruder smiling as Sasuke listened to the curses being flown at himself.

Sakura heard the knock and finished pulling on her dress zipping it as much as she could before opening the door. Naruto smiled at her. "You look beautiful. Need help?" She nodded smiling and turned around when Naruto shut the door. She was grateful for Naruto he was like a brother to her. Although she sometimes wished he didn't see her like that but she loved him unconditionally. They had grown so close during the years Sasuke was gone. It was hard not to think of him as a brother and her a sister. He zipped up the dress and she walked back to the bathroom. He followed watching her finish her make-up. "I know what I'm going to say to Sasuke."

"That's great! See Naruto you're going to do well. If he doesn't get it I'll knock him around for you." Naruto laughed.

"Just let me do my thing if I need your help I'll call for you." Sakura smiled and pulled on her heels. They started to leave and Sakura locked her door. She turned around to, Naruto holding his arm out to her and she laughed taking it. They slowly made their way to the Uchiha manor having a good time as they went. They knocked on the front door and waited. The maid opened the door as Kakashi was walking up the long walk. They took their shoes off and made their way to the dining hall. Sasuke was already sitting but stood as they entered welcoming them. Sakura sat across from Sasuke and before Naruto could sit next to her Kakashi sat down. Naruto swallowed his pride and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'm glad we could all be here today." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's knee squeezing it softly. Naruto froze under the grip, and Sakura shot a worried glance at him. He smiled reassuringly at her, and knocked Sasuke's hand away. "Yuji and I worked very hard on dinner. I hope you can enjoy it." Sasuke clamped his hand down harder, and Naruto flinched enough for Kakashi to notice. Yuji set down Sasuke's food then Naruto's plate.

"Just let him." She whispered pulling away to give Sakura and Kakashi their food. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and saw a tiny little smirk on his lips. No way in hell was he going to let Sasuke get away with this. He dug his nails into Sasuke's joints in his fingers. The other hissed softly pulling away his throbbing hand. Naruto smirked and started eating happy Sasuke didn't touch him again.

"I'd like to talk to you after." Naruto said quietly so only Sasuke could hear. He nodded one curt nod to show Naruto he heard him. Team seven laughed and carried on as they had before. Sasuke hid his discomfort on missing out so much. The others had so many experiences and private jokes he'd never understand. As dessert was being served Kakashi stood excusing himself from their evening. They ate the dessert in silence and Sakura got up after finishing.

"I'll be leaving as well. See you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura left the dining hall but waited in the hallway. Sasuke turned to Naruto gripping his chin pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto pushed him away panting.

"Stop! Just stop. I don't care what you say. I don't love you. I'm not using Hinata! I love her I want to marry her. All you can say is that you love me and you want me. I just think you're horny and just want to take it out on someone. You think I'll be easy so you go after me, but I think of you as a friend, a brother! Yet every time we're alone you try to jump my bones! Sasuke you need to respect me, just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean you get everything you want!" Naruto finished huffing a little. Sasuke blinked a couple times before he smiled a cruel smile.

"Does your beloved know about how many times we've kissed? How you gave me entrance into your mouth so easily. That cute little moan when I sat on your stomach last time. Does she know how easily you give into me?" Sasuke said leaning forward. Naruto leaned away until he fell out of his chair. Sasuke pushed it out of the way and sat on Naruto's stomach earning the same gasp-like moan.

"I-I-I don't…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke horrified. "You can't! G-get off of me! Get off now!" Sasuke smiled and leaned down gripping Naruto's hands tightly above his head. He inhaled Naruto's cologne moaning from the smell. Naruto flinched trembling under the insane raven. He let out a cry of pain as Sasuke bit his neck roughly. "STOP IT!" Sasuke let out a low breathy laugh and licked his handiwork. He pulled away seeing tears in the blond's eyes. He let go of Naruto's hands to cup his face. He leaned down to kiss him and Naruto punched him. He knocked Sasuke off and scrambled away from him towards the hallway. Naruto grunted as Sasuke tackled him to the ground.

"No! You're staying the night!" Sasuke said loudly and Naruto elbowed him in the ribs.

"Like hell I am gōkan-han!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke let go shocked. He kicked the other boy off and made it into the hallway where Sakura stood in complete shock. He picked her up and ran down the hallway. He looked back to see Sasuke who looked pissed off that Sakura had heard the whole thing.

"Get back here Naruto!" He felt his skin crawl at the demand. They had almost reached the door when he realized it would be bad to grab their shoes. "You can't escape from me Naruto. I won't let you."

"Do you absolutely need those heels?" Naruto asked Sakura, who shook her head no. "Good because right now those shoes you bought me mean nothing to me."

"Just get us out of here before he starts throwing kunai." Naruto kicked the front door open, and kept running not looking back once. He set Sakura down and collapsed to his knees in front of her apartment. "I didn't think it was that bad Naruto. You have to avoid him as much as possible I'll never leave you alone with him again. Do you want to spend the night here? I've got a comfy couch."

"No Hinata was coming over at…Hinata's coming over. You don't think he'd hurt her do you?" Sakura didn't know what to say and Naruto paled running for his apartment. He made it to his floor and saw Hinata knocking. She turned and saw him. "Hey." He rushed over to her and looked her over. "Are you okay? Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Yeah I'm fine. No I haven't seen him, why?" She looked him up and down noticing he didn't have shoes on and had a few bruises. "Are you okay Naruto? Your feet are bleeding! Let's hurry and get you patched up." Naruto searched for his keys and couldn't find them. He sighed frustrated and pulled out the hide-a-key unlocking the door. They went inside. He sat on the sink in the bathroom as she cleaned and bandaged his feet. "I have bad news Naruto." He froze trying not to shake.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Sort of." Naruto's heart shattered and had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling. "It's not my choice I'm being forced into an arranged marriage. I'm leaving in two days for the Sand, to become Gaara's wife. I want you to know I would give anything to be with you by your side for the rest of my days but fate is cruel. I brought you a present to remember me by." She pulled a small box from her bag and handed it to him. Inside was a watch. "Turn it over." On the inside was the Hyuga and Uzumaki symbols together as one, along the side had their names. "Until you find someone else that is special to you. Just know I do and will always love you Naruto." She kissed him as they both started to cry. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Please tell me that isn't for you." He whispered looking into her light purple eyes. She looked at him wiping her tears.

"It's Neji I have to go home and pack." She put the watch on him and helped him down off the counter. He walked her to the door and they kissed. He opened the door but they didn't break apart until Neji coughed. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you m-more Hinata." He didn't shut the door until they were long gone. He locked the door and slid down to the floor. "Am I never meant to be happy?" He crawled to his bed and stripped down to his boxers crying. He looked around the cold apartment and saw that the same window, he knew he shut and locked, lay opened again. The intruder had left but he looked around the apartment in case Sasuke decided to come here. He locked the window again and turned when he heard the apartment door slightly creak as it opened. He turned but no one was there. The door was shut and still locked. "I must be losing it." He rubbed the back of his neck and climbed back into bed. He closed his eyes as a hand clamped down around his mouth.

"Don't scream Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke crawled under the covers with him. "I'll let your mouth go if you don't scream." Naruto nodded slightly and Sasuke let go and tied his hands together with chakra string attaching it to the bed. "Don't worry I'm not going to rape you."

"You could've fooled me gōkan-han." Sasuke slammed his fist into Naruto's side making him cry out soundlessly as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Don't call me that again Naruto. Get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Naruto didn't really want to know what that meant since he had the day off tomorrow. He trembled as Sasuke kissed his neck holding back moans of pleasure but one escaped. "Mmm is that your weak spot?" He ask gently playing with his hair.

"Please just let me go. I can't sleep like this. P-please Sasuke." Sasuke sighed and untied his hands.

"Fine but you stay right here if you try to get off this bed you won't like it." Naruto swallowed nervously and moved away from Sasuke. "No come back here." He pulled Naruto back to him and trapped Naruto's thigh in between his. "You're going to stay right next to me." Naruto winced as the other rubbed his knee along his crack.

"Take off your shirt I want to play with you."

"You have two seconds to stop or I'll scream." Sasuke sighed and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "I am not your boyfriend. I'm your best friend and I'm just going to pretend this is a sleepover. I'm also going to pretend you're just drunk off your ass. Now go to bed."

"Okay. You'll give into me soon enough." Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to sleep. "Oh by the way here's your keys you dropped them when we were fighting." Sasuke said listening to the others loud snores and smiled. Oh how he missed those loud reassuring noises and cuddled closer to Naruto. He put the keys on the nightstand.

In the morning Naruto woke alone and sighed in relief. He was about to get in the shower when an Anbu ninja crawled through his window scaring him. The ninja waited for him to collect himself before glaring at the ninja. "Can no one knock?" The ninja started laughing and Naruto glared not recognizing the laugh. "What do you want?"

"Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately." Naruto sighed this was his day off couldn't they remember that. "She would've left you alone since you don't have duty today but it's urgent. I've been ordered to drag you there if you don't go soon."

"Tell Granny I'll be there as soon as I can." The ninja nodded crawling through the window again. Naruto sighed and started to shower. He dressed in his ninja outfit and headed over to the office after eating. He arrived as Kakashi was leaving and went inside. "Morning Granny. I actually have a question for you. I was wondering if I could get a month away from the village to train more with my jutsu?"

"No Naruto. I have a mission for you someone who asked for you specifically they paid extra. It's a job protecting someone. It'll be for three months. You'll stay there meals will be provided. You just have to sign the acceptance document." She quickly took out the document and handed him the address. His eyes widened.

"Really? I'm protecting Sasuke? No I won't do it. You can't force me." Tsunade shook her head as Naruto started to panic. He dropped the address in shock feeling like he was going to puke.

"Naruto if you do not accept this mission I will strip you of you ninja title. You have to accept this mission. I am not happy about this but the elders have forced my hand. It was by the Uchiha's request and he plans on ruining your life if you do not agree." Naruto felt anger spring in his chest.

"H-He's going to rape me. Lately he's been trying to jump my bones. Sakura can testify to this! He even stole my keys and made me sleep next to him last night! Please Tsunade don't make me do this." Her resolve almost broke at the pain and fear in the other's voice. But this was official business, she wasn't allowed to let her personal feelings interfere.

"It's only three months Naruto you can avoid him." He grabbed the pen and signed where she told him too. He threw the pen back onto the desk angrily. "You need to be there in an hour, lunch will be waiting for you."

"Pervy Sage never would've let this happen. He would've said screw you to Sasuke. Now I see how much you actually care about me. I'm just a tool that everyone uses, and I thought you were different."

"Naruto! That's not true!" He blew her off not responding and went home screaming into his pillows. He looked at the time, and knew he had about forty minutes before he had to go to Sasuke. He packed a bag putting inside; a weeks' worth of clothes, pictures of his friends and family, and scrolls. He looked around his apartment knowing he wouldn't see it in a long time. He frowned curling up on his bed, as he lay there an idea teased him. He could just leave he would be stripped of his ninja status so what. He could start anew somewhere else, some land where they didn't know of him. He'd have to change his hair and hide his scars but that didn't bother him.

Tsunade watched Naruto storm out of her office and she felt her own anger grow. She finalized the paperwork and called an Anbu in to deliver the paperwork to Sasuke. She called Sasuke after the Anbu left. "The paperwork is on its way over now. Naruto will be there in an hour. You better treat him kindly do you understand me Uchiha?"

"The thing is Lady Hokage you and your advisors gave him to me. I can do whatever I want, as long as he does what he's told he won't get hurt. He's mine he belongs to me. He brought this on himself, I told him he would regret it and he wouldn't listen. Now you can't help him, even if you could've prevented it you wouldn't want an Uchiha as an enemy." Then he hung up. She slammed the handle down smashing the phone and her desk to slivers. She curled up on her chair hating what she did to Naruto even though she fought for it not to happen, it was fruitless. She hoped Naruto would be able to forgive her one day, though it was very unlikely.

Naruto looked at the time and cringed he was supposed to be at Sasuke's in ten minutes. Even if he ran he'd never make it. He made a quick lunch and ate it as he walked keeping his eyes on the ground. By the time he knocked on Sasuke's door he was almost fifty minutes late, because of his still sore feet. Yuji opened the door and took his shoes. She put them away and tried to take his bag but he wouldn't let her. She pulled out a piece of paper hidden behind the shoes and shut the door. She happily led Naruto to Sasuke's study. She opened the doors and ushered Naruto into one of the seats handing Sasuke the paper. Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's as he signed the paper and handed it back to Yuji.

"Here's the bank note for your indentured servitude. Your new identification and everything you need will be given to you at the bank as well. Everything as promised for helping me get Naruto." Said boy's jaw dropped as she processed all the information and smiled. She hugged him and he looked extremely annoyed making Naruto smirk inwardly at the scene. Yuji smiled apologetically at Naruto and ran out of the study as quickly as possible.

"I see you're willing to go to any lengths to get me to spend the night with you. Release me from this stupid contract. I never want to see you again. I'd rather lose my life here than have you touch me. I'd rather die than be your boyfriend. I'm going to go home and pretend this never happened."

"You might want to look at what you signed before you leave." Naruto looked at the paper in Sasuke's right hand. He took it and started to read.

 _I_ _Naruto Uzumaki_ _hereby give up my citizenship to_ _Sasuke_ _Uchiha in order to foster peace between the Uchiha's and the Hidden Leaf Village. I shall do all that Sasuke says till he releases me or Sasuke dies. I __Lady Tsunade Senju_ _witness this was done of both parties free will. This is binding with the seal of the Hokage and the Elders of the Hidden Leaf._

* * *

 **Demeta: Well that's chapter one of The Blond Prize. This story has been haunting me for the better part of a year and I finally decided that it was time to write it all down. To note** gōkan-han, **means rapist.  
** **Naruto: Why? I don't want to be his slave!  
** **Sasuke: I have no problem with this. Are we going to be kinky?  
Demeta: I am not revealing spoilers!  
Naruto: Please review.  
Sasuke: She writes faster with reviews and I want to know what happens. **


	2. Hunter and Prey

**I finally finished chapter 2. What happens to Naruto after he no longer is a citizen of Konoha? This is where the kink, crossdressing, sex and some bdsm comes into play.**

 **Warnings : Non con, kink, bdsm, crossdressing, abusive behavior, degradation, one sided love, demasculinizing, talk of almost non con in past, adult themes, slavery/servitude, and slight gore.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters or the show just the crazy plot of this story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _I_ _Naruto Uzumaki_ _hereby_ _give up my citizenship to_ _Sasuke Uchiha_ _in_ _order to foster peace between the Uchiha's and the Hidden Leaf Village. I shall do all that Sasuke says till he releases me or Sasuke dies. I_ _Lady Tsunade Senju_ _witness this was done of both parties free will. This is binding with the seal of the Hokage and the Elders of the Hidden Leaf.  
_  
Naruto read it again and again in disbelief. "You tricked me. This was done without my knowledge. I was tricked!" He slammed the paper down. "YOU AND GRANNY TRICKED ME!" Sasuke just sighed and took the paper smiling at it. Naruto stared unbelieving as Sasuke put it with other documents that looked important.

"You signed it without reading it. Not my fault. You're mine Naruto Uzumaki, and there is nothing you can do about it." Naruto shook his head and stood. He ran to the study doors, and flung them open. He ran down the hallway wincing in pain, his feet still hurting him. He almost reached the front door when Sasuke appeared in front of him. He slid to a stop and turned heading for a window, this time, running into Sasuke's waiting arms. He gasped as Sasuke kissed him, and pushed a cool liquid into his mouth. Naruto was forced to swallow and gagged. "Are you done running yet? I want to have some fun!" Naruto yanked himself free terrified and headed for the stairs. "Hey come back! I caught you, not fair."

"Screw you Teme!" Naruto shouted as he made it up the stairs, and looked left. Only finding doors he turned to the right, and saw the window at the end of the hallway. Perfect. He ran to it and tried to stop as Sasuke appeared in front of him. Naruto tried to back away, but Sasuke shoved him against the wall dazing him as his head hit the wall. Sasuke had gripped Naruto's wrists in one hand having them above his head before Naruto could even take another breath. "Let me go. This isn't funny anymore Sasuke!" Naruto tried to fight but he felt his chakra seeping out of him quickly.

You're right. It isn't funny it's extremely serious." Sasuke smirked as he bit Naruto making a nice sized hickey. "You're mine, and now that I have you, I'm never letting go." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck licking the love bite. "Mine. I'm so glad it is working so well." Smiling as Naruto's attempts got weaker and weaker.

"What's working?" Naruto asked panting slightly as he tried to focus, but was failing. Sasuke laughed at the blond's reaction, and tilted his head more to lick at the bite.

"I gave you a chakra cancellation drug. It only reacts when it reaches the stomach, and I gave you a mouthful of it." Naruto panicked, and tried to fight. Sasuke laughed at the pathetic attempt. "A baby could put up more of a fight Naruto." Sasuke pulled away so he could kiss the blond's lips, who spat in his face. Sasuke laughed ruefully, and wiped his face licking his fingers clean. Naruto watched disgusted, and started coughing when Sasuke punched him in the stomach.

"S-Sasuke stop." Naruto pleaded roughly trying to breath in.

"You know Naruto it didn't have to be this way. You could've dumped Hinata, and stayed with me. You still could've been a ninja. You could've even become the assistant to the Hokage, but no you forced my hand. Do you break easily? I've always wondered how long the great Naruto Uzumaki could hold out." Sasuke forced his knee in between Naruto's legs, and softly ground against him. He only received a glare at first, but he could see Naruto's resolve breaking. He smiled triumphantly as Naruto let out a soft moan. Naruto grit his teeth completely embarrassed and filled with shame.

"I'll fight you, till my last breath. My body may give into you but my heart…my heart, my soul and my brain will never be yours. Go ahead break me all you want, you sick bastard, but I will never love you." Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands, and shifted to his hair.

"So you say." He dragged him down the hall, and pushed him into a room.

Naruto gasped trying to breathe as Sasuke ripped his bag away from him, and quickly pushed himself up ready for another attack until he saw the room. Three of the walls were the same orange as his clothes ,and the last black with the leaf symbol in white. Under it was a big queen sized bed with black cotton sheets, and black comforter with the Uchiha fan. On top of the bed were three boxes of varying sizes. Around the room were a few bookshelves and a step in closet with black doors. "What is this?"

"Your room. I thought I'd be kind and give you a space of your own. You'll sleep here unless you choose to sleep next to me. This is your safe place, but it's not a place you can hide from me. You come when I call." Naruto looked at him unsure, but didn't question it further. "Open your presents. Biggest first!" Naruto looked at him nervously, and slowly walked over to it. He couldn't escape Sasuke right now so it was useless to try. He leaned over the biggest box wondering what it could be, and jumped slightly when Sasuke sat on the bed right next to it. He opened it and looked inside; a whole box of lace or silk lingerie, bras, panties, and many others. He tossed the box a few articles flying out as it hit the wall.

"I'm not a girl! I'm not wearing any of that! You can't make me wear any of that! I refuse!" Sasuke yanked him down onto his lap and glared at him. Naruto grit his teeth and tried to pull away only resulting him in being slapped.

"You'll wear what I tell you too, or you can walk around naked. Your choice either way doesn't bother me at all." Naruto swallowed hard looking into Sasuke's cold serious eyes, and gently held his stinging cheek. "Smallest next since you seem to have problems with listening." Naruto shakily grabbed the long velvet necklace box, and opened it. Inside a lilac purple collar with two charms on the front ring. An Uchiha fan and the word slave. Naruto froze too shocked to react even when Sasuke put it on.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't trust you and I'm not stupid. Now this isn't an ordinary collar. If you try to take it off, it'll shock you till you pass out and if someone other than me tries. They'll die. Don't worry this uses both the Nine Tail's chakra and yours to power it so you can't use any jutsu. If you try to leave the property it will shock you as well. This will only come off if you're showering. Now the last one." Naruto grit his teeth trying not to cry as he reached for the last box. Inside was a fox outfit with nine tails that Naruto only guessed was meant to be sexy. "Come on let's get you changed you won't be needing your ninja gear any longer." Naruto pulled away shaking his head no.

"No! It's the last thing Pervy Sage gave me. I refuse to give it to you!" He watched Sasuke's eyes fill with anger, and he swallowed hard. Biting his lip hard he stood his ground, he would fight him for this. Sasuke pulled Naruto across his knees shoving his left elbow between Naruto's shoulder blades to hold him place. "That hurts! What are you doing? Let me go!" Sasuke used his right hand to rip down Naruto's pants, and underwear. Naruto tried to fight harder only hurting himself as the sharp elbow dug into his spine.

"Oh that's right I forgot you didn't have parents." Naruto stopped fighting shocked Sasuke said something so cruel. "You were never spanked. You're going to count if you don't we'll go till you do."

Naruto counted every hit loudly for thirty five slaps per cheek. During this Sasuke always commenting how he deserved it, and towards the end Naruto believed him. He was in tears his backside black, blue and purple. He was paralyzed knowing he was never going to get away. This was going to be the rest of his life. He'd have to do everything Sasuke said without questioning it if he was never going to be punished again. Unless Sasuke released him or he died. He had never felt so weak and worthless before. Naruto Uzumaki reduced to a mewling, quivering waste of space. This was even worse than when he was a child. It pained him knowing he longed for those days again.

"Are you going to be a good boy and behave?" The question made him jump not expecting Sasuke to talk to him. He took a second to process what was spoken to him still a little dazed. "Did you hear me? Or are you ignoring me?" A sharp slap brought him to attention.

"Y-yes I'm going to be good. I won't defy you anymore." Naruto whimpered out earning a smirk from the other. He trembled as fingers played with his hair wondering if he was going to receive another cruel punishment.

"Yes Sasuke-dono." Sasuke corrected. Naruto felt like throwing up, but he swallowed his pride reluctantly.

"Yes Sasuke-dono I'll be a g-good boy." He felt disgusting and tried not to puke. How could someone he considered his best friend be so horrible and unrelenting in humiliating him. Sasuke smiled at the words, and let Naruto up forcing the pants back onto the throbbing skin. Naruto hissed making Sasuke laugh softly at the noise.

"Strip including your headband." Naruto tentatively unzipped his shirt, and let it fall to the floor. He hesitantly pulled off his chainmail shirt, and dropped his pants stepping out of them. He stood in his tank top, and boxers trembling. He pulled off the head band, and let it slip from his fingers to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Wait to take off the rest." Sasuke said halting Naruto from grabbing his tank top. "Grab your discarded clothes and follow me." Naruto grabbed them quickly terrified of punishment. Sasuke got up, and left the room Naruto right behind him. They were passing the stairs when Naruto tried make a break for it one final time. The need to flee forcing him to defy Sasuke. He made it down two steps before he was slammed up against the wall, the handrail jarring into his back, making him cry out in pain.

"Please release me." Sasuke sneered in his face causing Naruto to cringe away in fear. He bit his lip trying to calm down. Not mentally prepared for another punishment.

"I won't punish you this time because I know you won't like what I'm about to do to you in a minute. Behave and walk in front of me." Naruto swallowed hard as Sasuke stepped away, and Naruto walked back up the steps followed closely by Sasuke. He directed Naruto towards a door and pressed him up against it. He pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "Now when I bring you in here you're going to dump your clothes into the fire place. Then you're going to obey every command if you don't you'll be in so much pain your spanking will feel like getting pinched." Naruto froze and nodded. "Good." He opened the door and Naruto stumbled in.

An intense fire was already roaring in the place, Naruto bit his lip to keep it from shaking, as he tossed his clothes in holding onto his headband. He looked at it one last time before tossing it in the fire. He jumped as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. He pulled away slightly glaring at Sasuke, and sat on the hearth rubbing his face with his hands. Sasuke smiled at him, and went to the bed pulling back the covers. Pulling a single pillow down to the middle of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers, and turned back. Naruto hadn't moved from his spot, and Sasuke cleared his throat getting the other's attention.

"Come here Naruto." Said boy closed his eyes tightly before getting up, and walked to the other slowly. He couldn't meet Sasuke's piercing gaze as he stood there slowly cringing, feeling as if he was a piece of meat the other wanted to devour. "You don't need to look so scared." Sasuke said forcing Naruto to look at him. Naruto squirmed in the grip trying not to pull away. "Come on where's that dorky smile? I miss it." Naruto felt like laughing at the words, and pulled out of Sasuke's grip.

"I'll never smile for you. I'll never be happy here, if I did smile it would be forced. You can't expect to take everything from someone, strip away all that they are and them be the same person they were. It doesn't work like that Sasuke." Sasuke sighed slightly frustrated. "Go ahead treat me like a slave destroy me and turn me into what you want. But I will never love you, I might say the words but they will never hold any real meaning." Naruto blinked confused. One second he was telling Sasuke off the next he was naked on the bed, butt on top of a pillow.

"Suck it up, and shut up Naruto. No one wants to listen to your whining." Naruto tried to object when his hands were tied to the headboard, and his boxers shoved into his mouth. He bit down hard squeezing his eyes shut. Sasuke reached down and caressed Naruto's tan face the other shuddering in response. He lightly dragged his fingers all over the sun-bronzed skin smirking as goosebumps formed. Naruto was trying to avoid the curious fingers to no avail. Sasuke opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube. He coated three fingers and inserted one in. He watched delighted as the other twitched and squirmed as if in pain. Another finger moving into the blond until he lurched upward into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke yanked out Naruto's gag and hit the spot again.

"Ah! Don't!"

"Such a pretty voice." Sasuke cooed into his ear.

"S-shut u-up!" Even though the blond protested the moans of pleasure were the only thing Sasuke listened too. He stretched the semi-defiant blond harder and slowly. "AH! Nngh! S-stop!" Sasuke laughed leaning down, and began licking the shell of Naruto's ear whispering huskily into the ear.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" He didn't receive a response and smirked as he got an idea. Quickly he pulled his fingers out and pushed into Naruto's tight virgin hole. He rammed over and over into Naruto's pleasure spot. He watched the mess Naruto had become completely lost in the pleasure. Watching him hungrily, loving the unfocused cerulean blue eyes. Naruto's feeble attempts to escape stopped as he cried out wantonly. Naruto moaned for more and more pleasure seemingly forgetting that mere minutes ago he was trying to escape. "Come with me Naruto." To his dismay he came on command and started to breathe quickly huffing in and out. Sasuke smiled amused at the other's reaction enjoying how Naruto's pupils dilated from the intense pleasure. "Tell me Naruto did I take your first time?" Based on Naruto's first wave of tears he knew he was right and smiled. Naruto pulled tiredly at his restraints trying to get away still. "Already coming down from your high so quickly? Almost a shame."

Sasuke pulled out his eyes widening as Naruto came again, who was again, lost in the pleasure. Naruto didn't even seem to notice when Sasuke kissed him, just staring upward with half lidded eyes. Sasuke stood and stretched happily as he untied Naruto's chaffed wrists. He smiled warmly and gently picked Naruto up carrying him to the bathroom. He set him on the toilet while drawing a bath. Quickly taking off the collar he softly slapped life back into Naruto's face. Naruto focused hearing the water then seeing the bath and tried to get out of the bathroom. He fell to the floor clutching his back, and hip whimpering in pain. Sasuke grabbed him, and dumped him into the water. Naruto sat up gasping for breath and tried to get out of the bath. Sasuke rolled his eyes and held him down.

"Stop it! Please Sasuke-dono! I'll do anything you say just let go of me." Sasuke stared at him confused at the sudden fear and panic in those wide blue eyes.

"What's the matter we're just going to bathe?" Naruto started to struggle at the word we're, and Sasuke held him tighter making Naruto cry out in pain. He stopped fighting knowing Sasuke would slightly loosen his painful grip. Sasuke looked at him demanding an answer to the intense act of defiance.

"That's the problem. Please let me go. If you want me to bathe please leave the room. I can't do it w-with other people around." Sasuke let go of him slightly shocked and Naruto looked down embarrassed. Naruto cried out as his hair was grasped roughly.

"What do you mean? Where is this fear coming from? Tell me and you won't have to bathe with anyone ever again." Naruto trembled looking at him and whimpered.

"I was molested in a bathhouse." Naruto closed his eyes humiliated. Sasuke let go of him shocked and knelt by the tub.

"Tell me what happened." Naruto winced at the command and took a deep breath.

"Pervy Sage had already gone back to our room and I was finishing up washing my body. I had almost finished when these three guys entered the room, which didn't bother me till they touched me. Two of them held me down and the other one started to k-k-kiss me. I was mostly out of chakra from training so hard earlier that day. But I tried fighting back, my left arm was broken for fighting, and they continued till they made me hard. Then Pervy Sage came in to see what was taking so long. He beat them up, and told me to take care of my hard on which I didn't. I felt disgusted. It happened almost every time we were at the bathhouses. So there. You now know so please leave me alone." Sasuke gently kissed his lips.

"Just call me in to help you out. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Sasuke turned off the water and left. Naruto let out a shaky breath and relaxed in the hot water. But that's when he felt it. Ghost touches from Sasuke all over his skin making him cringe and reach for the soap. He filled the wash cloth with the soap and scrubbed his skin raw. The sobbing the other made caused Sasuke to sink to his knees just outside the door. He jumped when Naruto let out an ungodly broken scream followed by harsher sobbing than before. He'd never heard anything so broken his whole life. Half of Kohona hearing the broken cry.

Sasuke got up and changed the sheets. He looked at the bloodied sheets, and pillow with a smirk. He put the stained sheets in his closet keeping it as a trophy of sorts. He pulled on his boxers, and wrapped a robe around himself. He went and cleaned up Naruto's room. Putting things away that had been thrown around earlier then came back to his room. He pulled out a few towels and waited for Naruto to call for him. Naruto finished washing his body and tried climbing out of the tub. No way in hell he was going to ask for Sasuke's help. He slipped and tumbled to the floor crying out in pain.

"Dammit!" Sasuke ran in and saw Naruto on the floor his left hip swollen turning an angry red color under the skin. He picked up Naruto and took him to the bed where a few towels lay. He quickly put a robe on Naruto accidentally hitting his hip. "Don't touch me!" Naruto screamed pushing against Sasuke before crying out in more pain. "Lady Tsunade! Please bring Lady Tsunade!"

"She's too busy Naruto. I'll have someone else." He glared at Sasuke.

"No it has to be her. I want Granny. I'll wait till she's not busy." Sasuke growled under his breath, and headed back into the bathroom. Naruto winced grabbing one of the towels to dry himself. Sasuke was back a second later, and Naruto looked away from him. "Please don't put the collar on until after she leaves. Please Sasuke-dono." Sasuke sighed putting the collar in the nightstand drawer, and went downstairs to the phone. Naruto let out cries of pain that he had been holding back, and tears as he accidently grazed his hip with the towel. "Damn him." He heard Sasuke coming up the stairs a few minutes later ,and wiped his face. He could feel Sasuke watching him from the door way, feeling the other's eyes devouring his body. "Don't look at me like that." Sasuke sighed

"It's not my fault you're attractive. Covered in the bruises and love bites I've given you." Naruto jumped crying out in pain as Sasuke touched his shoulder.

"How much more pain are you going to give me until you're satisfied?" He grit his teeth as he felt lips on his neck, the hot breath cascading down the tan skin causing bumps, and hair to stand on end. "S-stop." Sasuke pulled away slightly to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Until you give into me completely, then it will only be pleasure and love." Naruto gasped as Sasuke licked a tear he had missed, and bit his lip trying to hold in his anger. "After she leaves I'll get you ready for bed, make you some dinner and let you get settled in your room. Actually I'll move you there now." Naruto tried to object as he was picked up, and carried to his room. He was set under the covers just as the doorbell rang. "Look at that she came quicker than I thought." Sasuke left leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. He pulled his robe tighter around himself, and ran down the stairs. He answered the door and looked at Sakura in shock. "Why are you here?"

"Where's Naruto?" She pushed her way into the house. Sasuke's eye twitched, and shut the front door. He led her up to Naruto's room.

"Wait here." Sasuke quickly entered the room, and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry but Lady Tsunade didn't come." Naruto looked away indignant.

"I said I'd wait."

"Quit being childish. It's someone who really wants to see you." Sasuke said stepping closer.

"Don't touch me you said you wouldn't." He rolled his eyes, and covered Naruto's crotch with the robe more. He looked at Sasuke confused, and he leaned down.

"And I'm not. Only I can see this part of you. You're mine." Sasuke whispered in his ear before pulling away. He walked across the room opening the door and smiled. "Come on in Sakura." Naruto sat up a little, and cried out in pain while trying to see if it was really her. Sakura rushed over, and watched him shaking. She set down her bag in shock.

"Oh my gods Naruto what happened?"

"I fell out of the bath. My hip." She looked at him, and then glared back at Sasuke. She pulled back the robe, and gently ran her finger tips across the slightly throbbing skin. She noticed the bruises and love bites in disbelief.

"Don't uncover him." Sasuke grabbed her arm pulling her away. Sakura sighed annoyed by the jealous Uchiha.

"I've seen him naked more times than you have. No need to be jealous Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Naruto fury clouding his emotions as all the possibilities flew through his head. Naruto laughed not seeing the death glare he was receiving from Sasuke. Sakura shook her head. "I've seen way too much of you."

"Yeah mostly because you'd knock me halfway across the village." Sakura giggled.

"You deserved it every time." Naruto scoffed acting like he was hurt.

"You've done it?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke then at each other before bursting out in laughter. "I don't see how that is so funny." Naruto was still laughing too hard to even look at Sasuke, turning to Sakura to explain to him why.

"I've seen him naked because I've had to heal him many times. He's like a brother to me Sasuke. Unlike you I don't confuse my friendship with people for a relationship. Please leave the room you're just going to be a distraction."

"This is my house Haruno. I do not have to do anything you say unless it's medical instructions for Naruto." Naruto watched them square off, not sure how to stop it hating how the mood suddenly shifted. "You're just jealous he's spending the night here instead of in your bed. You'd like that Sakura, wouldn't you?" Sasuke smiled as she slapped him. "Oh did I hit a nerve Haruno?"

"Sasuke." They both turned to him the tension dying at the pain filled voice. He couldn't stand the fighting. They all used to be friends and now it was a twisted triangle. "Can you let her do her thing? I'm in a lot of pain and it's getting worse by the second. Honestly if she's more comfortable with you not in the room, just let her do it. Please. You said something about dinner I'm starving could you start on it please? Pretty please Sasuke." Sakura's jaw dropped open as Sasuke walked over and kissed Naruto.

"Of course. I'll even make something for Haruno." Naruto nodded, and watched him walk out. He let out a sob he'd been holding in. Sakura knelt down by the bed, and started to heal his hip.

"What happened Naruto? Why are you with him?" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, he knew she'd ask him.

"Hinata…Hinata is being married off and not to me. I came to Sasuke as a mistake and now he won't let me leave. I'm just trying to appease him till I can escape. I don't want to be with him. Just look what he did to me. I couldn't survive another night. Yes I really did fall out of the bath and broke my hip." She sighed.

"You didn't break your hip it's only cracked luckily. A harder fall, and you probably would've broken it. Although a few minutes earlier it was under a lot of pressure." Naruto vaguely remembered Sasuke gripping his hips roughly, and looked away from Sakura blushing slightly. "Try to sleep Naruto you've been through a lot." He sighed knowing she was going to kill him when she found out the truth. He closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Sakura couldn't believe all the damage to his body. Sasuke was going to pay for doing this to Naruto.

Sakura collapsed next to Naruto completely exhausted. His hip was fine as well as the small tears and bruises. Naruto moved suddenly making her jump slightly as he covered himself up, and turned to her. She smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. She closed her eyes too tired to stay awake, and Naruto covered her up with the comforter. If Sakura wasn't so exhausted Naruto could've escaped with her. Both of them would take down Sasuke easily, and he could leave the village. But there was no way she was too weak. Naruto didn't even sense Sasuke watching from the door jealousy coming off of him in waves.

"It's ready." Sasuke announced walking in a half hour later, but it was useless both of them were asleep. He sighed and gently shook Naruto who backed away as he saw who it was. He walked over to Sakura, and gently touched her arm. He ducked narrowly avoiding getting punched in the face. "You almost hit me!"

"You touched me, self-defense." Sakura said sitting up rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Any more pain Naruto?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you so much. I've missed you Sakura." Sakura was shocked when Naruto hugged her. He hardly ever hugged her only when he was very distressed. He really was freaking out and she had no idea how to help him. She hugged him back tightly before he pulled away. There was something off in Naruto's eyes something he was desperately trying to hide. He stood and Sasuke wrapped his arm firmly around his waist. Sasuke glared back at Sakura who was fixing her dress as if trying not to watch them.

They went into the kitchen where a nice spread was laid out. Sakura noticed some life fill Naruto's eyes, and she smiled widely. Naruto sat down, and started to fill his own plate the other two taking their time. Naruto ate slowly joking with Sakura, and was actually happy. Sasuke was glaring at his plate slightly. He was left out again, and he knew he'd never be able to make Naruto that happy, but he wasn't going to give up not that easily. The blond was his. He was going to make sure everyone knew never to touch him, or even look at him again in fear of his wrath.

"Well I better go. I have a shift at the hospital in the morning." Sakura looked up at Naruto whose eyes filled with complete terror. "I'll be by in the morning to check on him."

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for coming by on such short notice." He pulled out some money, and shoved it into her hand. "I'm sure you'll find the amount satisfactory even though your bedside manners are horrible. Maybe you should take some classes. Have a good night Sakura, and good luck at work tomorrow. Please leave." She hesitantly stood grabbing her bag, and walked out of the room. Naruto could hear her sobs before she made it to the front door. He flinched as the door opened, and slammed shut. "Glad she's gone. She's dreadfully boring." Naruto gasped as the collar was fastened around his neck. He looked at Sasuke seeing anger, and pain in his red eyes. He stood backing out of the room trying not to panic, and ran for his room. He was in trouble because he was an idiot. He quickly slid under the covers quaking in complete fear. He curled up as he felt a hand on his foot. The covers were peeled back, and he let out a whimper as he head was forcibly turned.

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry Sasuke-dono."

"I told you, you belong to me, yet you had the audacity to hug her. Right in front of my eyes, and you didn't think you wouldn't be punished?" Naruto trembled under the intense glare, and tried to steady his breathing. "Get up now!" Sasuke let go, and Naruto scrambled to his feet. "The robe give it to me." Naruto stripped it off quickly, and handed it over looking at the ground. "Put this on. I was going to let you sleep in regular clothes, but not anymore. You lost that right." Naruto swallowed hard as he accepted the sheer clothing. He pulled on the orange lacy slip and grudgingly pulled on the matching thong. "There we go you look so beautiful." Naruto blushed, and bit his tongue not wanting to make it even worse by saying something he shouldn't have. "Follow me." Naruto quickly followed Sasuke to his bedroom, and hovered by the bed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-dono." He was ignored as Sasuke dug through a basket in his closet.

"Bend over the bed. Ah here it is." Naruto blinked back tears quickly following orders not wanting to see whatever it was. "Lick this." He looked up at a strange metallic mushroom looking thing with a furry tail. He let out a breathy sob not wanting to know what it was for. He licked the metal part till it was wet, and Sasuke put it at his entrance. He wouldn't? Would he? "Now take a deep breath then let it out." He would. Of course he would, he had all the power. Naruto did as he was told, and as he breathed out it was quickly inserted. He screamed out in pain griping the sheets. He squirmed uncomfortable at the feeling. "I will take this out when I deem it necessary if you need the bathroom you have to ask. Now get to bed. Do you want to sleep in here?" Naruto ran from the room trying not cry in front of Sasuke. He curled up under the covers of his own bed, and started crying. This was humiliating he wasn't sure how long his sanity would survive before he was putty in Sasuke's hands.

* * *

 **Demeta: Poor Naruto. Sasuke is just a little psychotic and a tad controlling.  
** **Naruto: Why women's clothes?  
** **Demeta: It's a degradation tool to demasculinize you so you will start accepting that you think you're weaker, and that it's okay for you to be feeling this way since you're "feminine." I'm horrible, and using psychology to make it more correct. Also throwing in the 'men are superior' thinking in there as well because why the hell not. _I do not approve of this behavior in real life. _ This is _FICTION_ purely made up and it's a part of a _STORY_. _It pissed me off what shit like that happens in real life._  
Sasuke: *glares* I am not this awful. *Loud snort from Demeta*  
** **Naruto: She got your 'I think I'm better than you because I'm an Uchiha' attitude down to a T.  
** **Sasuke: "..."  
** **Demeta: And there's the famous pout! Write reviews tell me what you think. Should I keep going? I have an idea where I want to stop but I have other ideas to make it longer. But you need to tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it and come back for more!**


	3. A New Side Revealed

**Sorry for this chapter being so late! Saturday I hung out with my best friend and then she told me she was getting married so we partied till three in the morning. If you find any mistakes feel free to point them out.  
**  
 **This I had a little trouble writing but it's very intense so you're forewarned. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Naruto lay there waiting for a couple hours before even trying to fall asleep. He was terrified that Sasuke wouldn't keep his promise and come in to 'play' with him. He shifted uncomfortably with the tail's fur tickling his skin and the plug inside rubbing uncomfortably. He finally fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Sasuke walked in, and looked at Naruto. His brow was furrowed as if having a nightmare, and Sasuke walked over pulling the covers back. He smirked at the tail, and yanked on it slightly causing the other to moan. He sighed knowing if he lingered he'd be tempted to touch the other's hard arousal, and walked over to the curtains. Naruto woke to his curtains being flung open. He sat up quickly, the bright light hurting his eyes, and cried out breathing heavily. He looked down at himself, and seeing his painful morning wood. He heard a whistle and flinched. He pulled the covers back over himself unable to meet Sasuke's gaze. The bed dipped, and he curled up shaking.

"Are you here to take it out?" Sasuke laughed, and Naruto huffed regretting that he even asked. This was unbearable. He felt a hand in his hair and tensed, but it left as quickly as it came. Naruto glanced at Sasuke seeing a small smile, and eyes filled with happiness. A few days ago he would've killed to see his friend look so happy, but now he didn't want to see Sasuke ever again. That was a wish he was never going to get, Sasuke wasn't ever going to let him go. He was something Sasuke conquered, and that was all he truly was to the raven. He knew that as a fact why else would he be treating him this way. He knew he didn't actually care about him.

"I'm not going to touch you so just relax." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "I just came to tell you breakfast is ready. Although it's a very nice surprise to see you so happy to see me. Are you sure you don't want any help?" Naruto blushed angrily, and stood up walking out of the room. Sasuke followed him till the bathroom door, across the hall, slammed shut in his face. He laughed softly, and walked downstairs. Naruto joined him a minute later. "Have fun?" Naruto rolled his eyes, and slowly sat down. Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth as he moaned. "I'm glad you're enjoying your toy."

"Please take it out!" Sasuke stared at him as if debating.

"I'll take it out, if you suck me off." Naruto leaned away disgusted. They ate the rest of their meal in tense silence. Until Sasuke dropped something in front of Naruto's plate. "Maybe you'll enjoy this more."

"I don't want a watch from you. I have one from…" He glanced down at his empty wrists. He sat in silence, and grabbed the watch flipping it over. "I didn't take it off. I…" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's confused expression, and watched it change into a slightly horrified one.

"I took it off while you slept when you were still free, and you didn't even notice. I took it off only hours after you got it. I guess Hinata didn't mean that much to you after all. Even after your heartfelt goodbye kisses. Did she really mean something to you Naruto?" He sat in silence completely shocked he hadn't noticed. It didn't even cross his mind. Not even once. Sasuke smirked. "I have gate duty today so I'm going to go get ready. I'll pull out your clothes for the day. Clean up the kitchen." Sasuke stood up ruffling Naruto's hair, and ripped the watch out of his hand. He quickly walked out of the kitchen leaving Naruto alone to contemplate his mixed feelings. Naruto pouted knowing he couldn't do anything about getting the watch back without possibly being punished, and started to clean up.

"Not only am I a sex slave to you but now I'm also a maid. I'm going to lose my mind." He finished cleaning and stared at the stairs, if he went up he most likely would be raped, but if he stayed downstairs what would Sasuke do? He sighed and went upstairs anyways. He wanted revenge for the watch, and he didn't care about the punishment. Sasuke walked out of his room, and locked the door. He turned and saw Naruto yanking out the tail. He sighed glaring at the blond and walked over.

"Didn't I tell you…" Naruto glared and shoved the tail across Sasuke's shirt and walked away." That's disgusting! Don't walk away from me." Sasuke looked down at his soiled shirt and held the tail in his hands repulsed. Naruto tried not to smile at Sasuke's disgruntled face. "If you keep walking away you'll regret it Naruto."

"It's already hell not much more can make it worse. If you would've let me have the watch I wouldn't have done it. I will be more obedient with it, but you took it from me you deserved it." Naruto gasped as Sasuke pressed him up against the wall. "Let go, don't you have work?"

"Yes and it's all your fault that I'm going to be late." Sasuke roughly pushed into Naruto who cried out in pain. "Does it hurt? Huh?" Naruto bit back the moans of pain, and ignored Sasuke. "I told you, you wouldn't like it if you took it out."

"No you didn't. You said I couldn't take it out." Sasuke fumed and pressed Naruto's head roughly into the wall.

"Shut up. You'll never see that watch again just like you'll never see Hinata again. Quit fighting me or do you like pain? Does it turn you on? I think it does my little uke." Sasuke started to bite the other's shoulder hard enough to break skin making a big hickie. He caused a few more bites just like it along the tanned skin.

"N-no. P-please stop it hurts." Naruto whimpered his knees giving out, and a fresh wave of blood acting as natural lube started to flow down. "Just please don't bring up Hinata anymore it's already hard enough being with you. I don't need you rubbing it in my face that I was dumped. You're really hurting me. I'm sorry Sasuke-dono." Sasuke paused, and looked down at Naruto seeing his face contorted in pain. He looked lower seeing the flaccid member, and the blood. He quickly pulled out, and caught Naruto, who winced, as he started to fall. "I won't do it again." Sasuke felt a pang of guilt but quickly shook it off, and gently led Naruto into the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up." Naruto looked at him shaking. "Now." He quickly undressed and started the shower. "No." Sasuke reached over turning the shower off and started to fill the bath.

"I can't…you promised." Sasuke shrugged and started to kiss him roughly. He bit down on Naruto's lip and yanked up slightly forcing Naruto up onto his tip toes. "That hurts!" Sasuke laughed slightly as he let go and Naruto fell back onto his feet. He lost his balance and landed in the tub sideways. Naruto smacked his head into the tub's edge and looked up at Sasuke terrified. Sasuke pulled him up roughly by his so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"I'm going to change. Lunch is in the fridge just follow the directions. Eating is not optional. If you're feeling up to it there's some chores that you need to do. If they don't get done today, you'll have to do them along with your other chores tomorrow. The list is on the fridge with directions to the cleaning closet. Don't get that collar wet your neck will chaff, and I don't want that to happen. You'd have to go collarless until it dries, and be drugged every day. You're livelier this way. I'll be back in time for dinner if not I'll order take out for you and have it delivered. I have to go." They both looked at each other awkwardly/expectantly before Naruto realized what Sasuke wanted. He grudgingly leaned up and kissed Sasuke's lips, who smiled.

"Have a good day at work. I'll be anxiously awaiting your return Sasuke-dono." Naruto whimpered out and Sasuke grin widened loving the fear in the other's voice.

"I've changed my mind on the Sasuke-dono." Naruto looked at him hopeful. "Call me Master in private, and in public call me Sasuke-dono." Naruto's jaw dropped in disappointment, but quickly composed himself after Sasuke started to glare.

"Yes Master. Go get cleaned up, and be safe going to work." 'And die on duty.' Naruto thought smiling a little. Sasuke smiled brightly, happy that he got a smiled out of the other, and left him alone. Naruto glared at the closed door, and started to cry when he heard Sasuke go into his room. After the bath he felt slightly better but completely shocked by Sasuke's change in behavior. He didn't leave the bathroom until he heard Sasuke run down the stairs, and out the front door not wanting to see him. He stumbled to his room gripping his lower back and neck in pain. He looked for his clothes wanting to feel less awkward. He found the clothing on his bed or lack of clothing, and blanched. He picked up the black stuffed bra, and matching panties in disinterest. He sighed putting them on, and looked at the shirt. It was one of Sasuke's white open shirts. He pulled it on, and tied it together with a wide red ribbon. He looked for pants, and couldn't find any. Unamused he crawled into bed rubbing his aching muscles.

Naruto woke startled by the doorbell ringing. He looked at the time, and rubbed his head not remembering falling asleep. He walked down the stairs and opened the door. He heard a surprised gasp, and looked up at Lee. He swallowed hard, and pulled Sasuke's shirt tighter around him trying to hide. "Hi…Uh Naruto? I have a package for Sasuke. Is that a bra?"

"No it's for training…uh…yeah it is." Naruto signed the document of acceptance, and took the package. He looked into Lee's eyes and sighed. "Just. Don't tell anyone you saw me like this. Please Lee." Lee smiled and winked at him.

"Ever since taking over the mail lady's route, because she broke her leg, I've seen some interesting things. I'll keep it to myself do not worry Naruto no one will know. Although everyone will want to know, but I will be a good friend." He took off down the walk, and Naruto slowly closed the door bright red. He took the package to the kitchen, and looked at chores on the fridge. He'd do them tomorrow, he wanted to explore his lavish prison. He slowly took his time in each room noticing a few were locked tight. Sasuke's room, the room across from it, a couple random doors and the study. He went back to the kitchen, and started to cook the food Sasuke had set aside for him. He lounged around slowly getting bored of the manga he had found on one of his bookshelves. He sighed loudly, and started on the chores.

Naruto finished up the last chore as the front door unlocked, and started to open. Dropping everything he ran to his room not wanting to see Sasuke not after this morning's incident. The pain still being fresh in his mind he just wanted to hide. He pulled the comforter off the bed, and curled up under the thick fabric in the far corner of the room. He could hear Sasuke calling for him loudly, but he just couldn't build up the strength to face him again. He heard his bedroom door open, and tensed up trying not to shake. He flinched as the comforter was ripped away from him. He stared at Sasuke's feet as they retreated slightly most likely putting the comforter back on the bed. They turned back facing Naruto but Sasuke didn't say anything for a minute.

"Welcome me home Naruto." Naruto stood unable to meet Sasuke's eyes, and walked over trying to control his shaking hands. "Are you scared of me?" Naruto didn't respond his lower lip trembling in fear. "Look at me." He looked up into unreadable black eyes, and swallowed hard.

"Welcome back Master." Naruto leaned up shaking, and gently kissed the other's lips. He gasped as fingers tangled deeply into his hair, and pulled him back for another kiss. He squirmed as he was roughly kissed. He tried to pull away, but Sasuke just deepened the kiss in retaliation. He whimpered feeling Sasuke's tongue lick his lips trying to gain entrance. He opened his mouth gasping in pain when fingers found their way to a bite and pressed down on it roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tongue devoured his mouth. He felt his knees weaken, and slightly slumped against the other. Sasuke finally broke the kiss smiling at the unfocused blond. "I hope you had a good day at work." Naruto mumbled out dazed.

"It was so boring! I would rather be here playing with you. Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Naruto ignored the playing comment, and slightly stepped back feeling uncomfortable standing so close.

"You got a package. It was embarrassing answering the door like this." Naruto looked down at his clothing, pulling at it slightly, earning a laugh from Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, did you get excited?" Naruto jolted as his crotch was grabbed softly. He shook his head no too embarrassed to answer out loud. "Did I embarrass you?" Naruto grit his teeth and looked away. "Let's go see what I got. Aren't you curious?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't like when you answer nonverbally. It's annoying." Naruto jumped slightly as he felt one of Sasuke's hands pull down the sleeve of his shirt. Immediately shivering as fingers danced across his skin and he pulled away.

"You said you wouldn't touch me in here." Sasuke nodded and fixed Naruto's shirt tying the ribbon tighter.

"Couldn't help myself, won't happen again. Come on down to the kitchen, and I'll start on dinner after I open it." Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, and then left the room quickly. Sasuke smirked watching his retreating blond, and followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out a knife, smirking as Naruto took a couple steps back and opened the box. He watched Naruto glare at the box, then the knife wearily, and he pulled out a cook book then an apron. He held the book out to Naruto, who took it hesitantly. Naruto looked at it 'Cookbook: For A Lover Who Doesn't Want Their Kitchen Burned Down By Their Significant Other.' He pouted at Sasuke, and tossed the book down on the counter. He felt something hit his face, and pulled it away seeing it was the apron. He looked at the pick ruffled fabric with disdain.

"Thanks but I didn't burn down your kitchen today. I also don't need an apron Master." Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Yes you do. I don't want you getting burned, and plus you'll look really good in pink. Put it on I want to see how it looks on you." Naruto sighed, and pulled on the apron tying it on. "You look so cute. Come here." Naruto cursed inwardly as he slowly walked over curling in on himself. "You don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." He tensed as Sasuke reached in and untied the ribbon. Sasuke pushed the sleeves down gently pushing Naruto up against the fridge. He started to suck on an exposed shoulder.

"Nngh! Please don't do this." Naruto tried not to pull away wincing. "It's weird!" Sasuke smirked as he felt the other poking him in the thigh. Sasuke slowly kissed down but Naruto stopped him. "I'm hungry. What's f-for dinner?" Sasuke smirked caressing the trembling thighs in front of him. Naruto leaned his head back, hard, against the fridge. "Please stop." He whispered forcing himself to stay still.

"Let me finish then I'll start on dinner. Don't be so whiny." Sasuke lifted the apron and ducked underneath. He pulled down the underwear and started to lick at the stiff cock. Naruto started to fight but stopped with a quick tug from his public hair. "Be a good boy. This will feel really good I promise." Sasuke smiled and licked the tip slowly sliding his tongue into the slit. Naruto moaned loudly scratching at the fridge uselessly trying to grab onto something. Sasuke took the length in one try, and raised his eyebrows shocked as he swallowed. He put Naruto's underwear back, and looked at his blushing prize. "See you're not hurt, are you?" Naruto shook his head, and ran from the room. Sasuke huffed, and stood up he didn't think Naruto was this dramatic. He started on dinner thinking of a way to get back at the blond for leaving without his permission. Naruto came back in a few minutes later staring at the floor.

"Sorry Master I needed the restroom." When Sasuke didn't say anything Naruto looked up at a smiling face. He didn't trust that smile he knew it was hiding something. He didn't know what but he knew it wouldn't be anything good.

"Its okay, dinner will be ready soon so set the table." Sasuke looked at the red puffy eyes, and the slightly runny nose knowing Naruto had gone to the bathroom to cry. He wanted to make him cry so much more. Naruto was about to pass him to reach the dinner ware when Sasuke grabbed his arm pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to hide your tears from me. Was it that bad that I gave you pleasure?"

"Yes." Naruto pulled out of the grip, and retrieved their plates. He set the table unable to look up. Sasuke sat dumbfounded not understanding why. "You forget that I don't want to be here. I don't want to be touched by you. If I never see you again it will be too soon. I'll never forgive you for what you've done. You're so selfish." Naruto jumped hearing a clatter in the kitchen. He turned just in time to see Sasuke leaving the kitchen. He was almost crushed under the weight of guilt. Four years of his life chasing after Sasuke and this is where it left them. A one-sided obsessive relationship and nothing but hatred for his own friend. Sasuke came back in a minute later carrying a bottle. He walked over and filled both glasses halfway. Dishing the plates in silence Naruto watched him wearily and sat down.

"You know I may be selfish but I'm not cruel like you are. When you came and got me…I was so relieved that even though I tried killing you a bunch of times you still cared about me. I know it took me a long time to realize that what I was fighting so hard for was waiting back at home for me. The things I went through back at Orochimaru's hideouts were not something I wanted. I could've never anticipated the things I went through." Naruto could hear a hint of fear in Sasuke's voice not knowing what could've been so horrible. "But I wasn't strong enough to leave until you came, and helped me escape. I thought we were going to be together, but I came back to the village. It was nothing what I expected, but I deserved it. I left to go learn under the Leaf's greatest enemy. I was surprised I wasn't put to death the instant I entered the village. Then I was taken from you as we went to the hospital. Between being interrogated, and locked up in house arrest. I hardly saw you even when I was cleared from house arrest."

"Because I was finally able to relax; I had my best friend back, team seven was finally together again, I had a girlfriend who loved and cared about me, I had duties, studies for becoming Hokage, failing miserably at learning medical jutsu, and of course missions. My life was finally back to normal. Everything was perfect, and then you threw a tantrum because I wouldn't sacrifice everything I worked for, for you. You were my best friend, my brother and you changed everything for you. You treat me like shit and I fucking hate you. I hate you so much but I can't do anything about it. I wish I never met you. I wish that I was never born so I didn't have to go through this. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. You are the cruel one." Naruto looked down at his food, huffing slightly from letting out all his feelings, and only felt sick. "I'm not hungry anymore. Goodnight Master." Naruto stood spitting out the word like venom. Sasuke shoved him back in the seat.

"Eating isn't optional, Naruto. And if you haven't noticed, Naruto, life isn't fair. You and I know that most of all. You say you hate me and I know you don't mean it because I'm the only one who understands your pain." Naruto gaped unable to come back with anything. Sasuke let go of him, and sat down to eat. Naruto growled lowly, and only started to eat just to get it over with. He stared at the glass of red liquid swirling in the glass, and pushed it away. "Drink it."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"You drink what I tell you to." Naruto pursed his lips, and grabbed the glass. He took a sip, and felt slightly fuzzy. Before he knew it he had down it all not feeling anything. He had never felt better since being imprisoned. He finished eating as Sasuke poured him another glass. He guzzled the strange liquid down loving the numb feeling. He stumbled to his feet, and smiled drunkenly at Sasuke.

"T-t-thanks Master. I want m-more." He fell into Sasuke's lap starting to giggle feeling silly and strange. Sasuke smiled trying not to laugh, and took a mouth full pulling Naruto up. They kissed, and Naruto greedily drank it from the other's mouth. Sasuke sighed gently playing with the other's hair when he finished.

"Glad you liked it. You won't remember tonight in the morning thanks to the drugs, but sleep well Naruto." He whispered softly as Naruto fell completely under the drugs control. He carried him upstairs, and took him to his room. He quickly undressed Naruto, and put him in a big t-shirt. Gently putting Naruto next to his side of the bed he undressed and turned off the light. "I love you Naruto." He whispered softly into the blond's ear pulling him closer.

"Love you too Sasuke." Naruto mumbled in sleep making Sasuke's heart break. Of course he'd only hear the words from a drug induced Naruto.

In the morning Naruto had a pounding headache, and shot up running to the bathroom as his stomach turned. He wiped his mouth trying to remember what happened last night. Sasuke walked in looking worriedly at the blond, but Naruto stood and washed his mouth. Sasuke yawned scratching his head softly as he did so.

"You okay?" Naruto looked around startled realizing he was in Sasuke's bathroom, and not in his own. He grabbed his head groaning, his head spinning from looking around too fast. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to the mirrored cupboard. He pulled out a couple headache tablets and handed them to Naruto. "Take these and try not to puke on the carpet."

"What happened last night? It's all a blur." He asked rubbing his temples trying to relief some of the pain.

"Not much happened." Sasuke lied and started the shower. He took off Naruto's collar and pointed to the running water. "You first. I'll go make breakfast." Naruto took the pills and pulled off the shirt getting into the shower. He climbed out a few minutes later drying off with a towel. He stared at the collar in hatred putting it back on hoping to gain Sasuke's trust. He walked down the hall to his room, and whined at his outfit for the day. He pulled on the white lace thong, and matching bra. This one thankfully wasn't stuffed. He pulled on black V-neck shirt, and black short shorts. He glared at the back of the shirt that held the Uchiha symbol proudly. He went down to the kitchen finding it empty except breakfast and a note.

"Naruto, had to leave to go to training be back after my job for the day. Chores on the fridge thank you for doing them yesterday. I'll give you a treat for it. Hurry and eat before it gets cold."

Naruto slammed his hands down on the counter in anger. He only put the damn collar back on because he thought Sasuke was still here. He could've escaped. He grit his teeth in anger but it soon went away. He sighed walking over to the steaming food and started to eat. He finished his meal as the doorbell rang. He sighed putting his plate in the sink. He definitely felt more comfortable answering the door like this. He opened the door and blanched. He was face to face with Sakura and Kakashi. His hand shot up to cover the collar, which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"Hey guys! M-Sasuke isn't here right now he…uh left to go train with you two." Naruto screamed in pain as he was forced up against a wall his hand ripped away from his throat. A loud hiss left his throat as the wall pressed painfully into the bites and bruises he was given yesterday. "W-what a-are you d-doing?" Kakashi was staring intently at the collar. "No don't!" His shirt was pulled back till the white lacy bra was visible and the bites. Then his shorts and Kakashi sighed letting go.

"What did you do Naruto? You gave up your citizenship for Sasuke? Being Hokage all of it for Sasuke? Did you know that? I don't understand why you would do all this just to be with Sasuke. Those collars are issued to non-citizens who are owned by other people." Sakura gasped looking at both of them in shock.

"I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE! Lady Tsunade tricked me. Sasuke made some deal with her and the elders. I didn't fucking want this. I thought I was accepting a job and the only reason I took this job was because I was given no choice. She told me it was a protecting mission and told me to sign the mission acceptance form or I'd be stripped of my ninja status. I didn't look at what I signed. I signed my life over to him and I didn't even realize because I trusted her and she. She betrayed me. You have to help me Kakashi sensei. Please. I don't want to live like this anymore. He rapes me, beats me if I don't obey, forces me to call him Master and wear girl's clothes. Help me." Kakashi looked away unable to handle seeing Naruto so broken and eyes filled with tears. Sakura was silent before she walked over and made sure he was alright medically. Shocked at the deep bites she started to heal him but Kakashi pulled her away.

"I really want to Naruto I really do, but that collar will kill me if I try to take if off. Not to mention if I did help you escape, and they found out about it I would spend the rest of my life in prison Naruto. This is serious very serious. I wish I could help you but I can't. Only Sasuke can do it unfortunately. Come on Sakura we need to go."

"But Kakashi sensei!" Sakura couldn't believe that they weren't going to at least try to help Naruto.

"No we have to go if Sasuke knew we talked to Naruto without him being here, Naruto would only be hurt even more. We can't help him, and if we did it wouldn't go well. Now go." Kakashi pushed her towards the door and stopped when he felt Naruto grab his sleeve.

"Please help me sensei. I'm begging you please don't let him hurt me anymore. Or do you not care? Sasuke was always your favorite even after he left for Orochimaru. You hated having to deal with me, until you realized Sasuke wasn't going to come back. Aren't I right sensei?" Kakashi slapped him, and Naruto froze looking up at his former sensei in fear. Kakashi sighed and looked around before looking back at the tearing blond.

"No I do care about you Naruto. This is a very delicate situation one wrong move and it could blow up in our faces. Never again make the assumption I don't care about you. I can't _help_ you if you're _wearing the collar._ If we get caught you won't be _just_ feeling pain. Sasuke might do something drastic, and disfigure you so you can't ever leave him again. I want to help but I can't because of that collar. I can't make it anymore clear to you. We have to go or Sasuke will get suspicious, and find us here. Then you'll probably be punished right in front of us. _"_ He pushed Naruto's hand away, and walked down the walk leaving Naruto alone on the entry way. He started to sob holding his chest tightly.

"Please don't leave me alone. Come back. Don't leave me all alone with him." But they were long gone, and the blond never felt more alone in all his life. He knew he'd never be able to get Sasuke to trust him enough without the collar. It was hopeless. He shut the door, and crawled up the stairs. He went into his room, and looked at his bag surprised Sasuke hadn't taken it away. He opened it up, and pulled out all of his pictures. He laid them next to him in his bed, and stared intently at all of them. "Pervy Sage if only you were here. You'd know what to do. You would've stopped it. Warned me in some way, but it doesn't matter anymore I'm all alone again." He curled up under the covers, and tried to escape from reality.

* * *

 **Demeta: Poor Naruto...  
Sasuke: YOU TURNED ME INTO A TERRIBLE SADIST!**  
 **Naruto: You kinda are.**  
 **Demeta: Tune in next time to find out what happens.**


	4. A Bitter Act

**I know you're all probably chomping at the bit for a new chapter! But school has started and I'm taking an intro to writing fiction class and it's literally kicking my ass. I love it but it brings so much pain as well. Plus writing an hour a day is going be hard as hell because I have to turn them in or i would use this for it but I think she'd call me into her office and be like what the fuck.  
**  
 **Warning: attempted suicide, boy love, non con and one hella twist that will shock you out of your boots. This is a trip!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to think of other things. It just wouldn't leave him alone. It haunted him and he knew it wouldn't get better until he completely gave into Sasuke. This wasn't fair hadn't he been tortured enough. As he lay there, unable to shake off his dark thoughts, he started to feel hungry. He cursed not wanting to get up but his hungry stomach wouldn't leave him in peace. He went down the stairs slowly grabbing his stomach. He was about to enter the kitchen when there was a quiet knock on the front door. 'What new hell is this?' He thought numbly as he walked down to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

"H-Hinata?" She smiled at him softly. He was so confused. She was supposed to leave early that morning but here she was. 'Did I fall asleep without realizing it?' He thought to himself as he stared at her, but she was really there. He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say to her. What could he say 'hey good to see you again…yeah I'm a sex slave now.'

"May I come in?" He nodded, jumping slightly at her request, not trusting himself to speak. He was worried about Sasuke finding out but stepped out of the way anyways. He looked behind her, and could see Neji waiting by a cart filled with suitcases. He shut the door, and led her to the kitchen. They sat down across from each other, and sat in silence for a few minutes. "So it's true your citizenship is gone. I heard they tricked you." Naruto's hand shot up to his neck, but it was too late.

"Yes." He answered shortly not wanting to dwell on the topic.

"I also found out something about my marriage. It wasn't my family that set up the arrangement. It was the elders." Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Father said they said it was for the purpose of strengthening our alliance with the Sand. But then Father said he didn't believe a word the elders said. I don't understand why it's me." Naruto wanted to feel angry, but he just didn't have the energy.

"I'm not surprised." He said huffing loudly.

"Do you know why?"

"Sasuke." She looked at him confused. "He wanted me all alone so I'd only have him, probably. Most likely, I don't know! I never know what he's thinking. It's shocking what he'll do to keep me. It's all my fault that you're being married off. I'm sorry Hinata." He looked down hating himself. Everything was always his fault. Breaking out of his thoughts he heard her stand up. She gently set her hand on his shoulder, but pulled away when he cringed at the slight touch.

"He took the watch didn't he?" She asked but it didn't sound like a question. "Is he…Is he hurting you?" His face hardened and glared at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course he does, he loves it!" He snapped. Hinata backed away a little frightened by the hostility. Naruto cursed under his breath, and looked away. "You should go. You've kept Neji long enough. I don't want you to remember me like this Hinata." She bit her lip shaking and tried to kiss him. She gently pulled his head up but he gently pushed her hands away. "Don't. He'll know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Naruto. Goodbye." He trembled at the words. Was he really that weak? That others thought he needed protection, he looked down at himself and sighed. He watched her leave from the corner of eye, and listened to her shutting the door. He knocked the decoration off of the table and listen to it shatter on the floor. He didn't know how long he sat there but it was a couple hours at least before he decided to do something. He was done with everything. It would be better if it all ended, and this time it could end. There was one time he felt exactly like this. He remembered that day extremely vividly it was a day he couldn't forget, even if he tried.

 _He sat in the bathroom kunai poised just above the beating vein. He had failed to bring Sasuke back and Sakura, he would never forget her disappointed face. He tried so hard so very hard, and it amounted to nothing. How could he become Hokage, when he couldn't even save his best friend from the darkness in his heart? He was ready the blade winked at him happy to share his final moments, and he cut slowly and deeply. He dropped the blade not expecting the pain to be so sharp. He watched the blood flow freely, and smiled a dark smile. All the pain was slipping away, but not in the way he wanted. "Not today and certainly not like this." The demon inside him said softly. The wound closed up quickly leaving his arm slightly bloody. Naruto let out an angry and heartbreaking scream._

Even back then he wasn't allowed his own freedom, but it was different now, Kyuubi couldn't interfere. He went to the knife drawer, and pulled out the shiny carving knife. He leaned over the sink, and pressed the tip down. He dropped the knife into the sink and let out a sob. A small bead of blood had formed but that was it. Of course he couldn't go through with it. He was weak. The front door opened, and Naruto quickly backed away from the sink.

"Naruto." Naruto froze at the tone. He swallowed hard and walked into the hallway. Sasuke was slumped against the front door bleeding from many wounds. "Get the first aid kit. It's in my bathroom." Naruto shook his head and walked over. "Don't disobey me!"

"Shut up. You're hurt, and by the looks of it you won't last until morning." Naruto said roughly, and picked up Sasuke.

"What you doing?" Naruto didn't answer, and took him up the stairs. "Why are you helping me?" Naruto sighed.

"Because I care about people even assholes like you. I'm not going to let others suffer for my own amusement." Sasuke glared at him.

"I do not enjoy others suffering!" Naruto let out a loud laugh. "That wasn't a joke Naruto you're going to regret…" Sasuke started coughing up a little blood.

"Oh you weren't joking sorry Master." He said trying not to be sarcastic. "Don't get excited." Naruto mumbled as he dug through Sasuke's pockets, and pulled out the keys. He unlocked Sasuke's door, and set him on his bed. "I'll go call Granny." He left before Sasuke could order him not too. He called a few different places, and came back up to Sasuke. He set Sasuke's keys on the nightstand, and stayed far away from him.

"Come here." Naruto sighed, and walked over to the bed. "I want to know…" He was interrupted by another coughing attack. "How did Kakashi and Sakura find out?" Naruto flinched trying to back away, but Sasuke gripped his arm pulling him closer. "Tell me." Naruto squirmed as Sasuke's bloodied hand kept holding tightly onto him. He tried to answer without thinking off the blood oozing down his arm.

"They came here for you and saw the collar. Is that why you've been beaten up?" He asked even though knowing the answer.

"Yes." Sasuke said coldly glaring at Naruto.

 _Sasuke was sitting waiting for his teammates to show up when he saw Sakura walking up to him quickly. Then the next thing he knew he was flying backwards. Sakura sneered at him, and picked him up by his collar. "How dare you, do that to Naruto! You are worse than swine Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm going to make you feel pain, pain beyond your comprehension." Sasuke's eyes widen as he was punched up into the sky. Finally after endless punches and kicks, she had kicked him a final time. He lay lying at her feet, breathing thickly and clutching his stomach. "You got off lucky Sasuke. If you don't let Naruto go I'll kill you myself."_

"Sakura almost killed me while Kakashi just watched. I'm really upset but in too much pain to punish you." Naruto tried to pull away scared. Sasuke pulled him onto the bed so he was straddling Sasuke. "There, right where you belong." Naruto blushed trying not move much since their cocks were right on top of each other. "This can be your punishment." He had hoped the blond would relax but he didn't only tensing up more. He sighed gently rubbing the other's arms earning a shiver from the blond. "You must be terrified of me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Naruto whispered gasping as Sasuke moved his hips slightly, but didn't stop the small motion. "Please don't move too much you're still hurt Master." He begged softly hoping Sasuke wouldn't figure out the real reason, but the other seemed to take it as plausible and stopped grinding. "Why are you trying to get my love like this? Does giving out pain turn you on that much that you have to abuse me?"

"I…" Naruto watched Sasuke get really uncomfortable and quiet. "I don't have an answer you'll like, and I'm not ready to tell you." Naruto sighed, and started to get off of him. Sasuke tried to stop him, but cried out in pain. "Get back here." Naruto rolled his eyes, and started to walk away when he heard a quiet whisper. "Please don't leave me alone." Naruto whipped around catching pain, and loneliness in Sasuke's eyes. He growled softly, and went to the other side of the bed. Holding his hand out he didn't even glance at Sasuke, but his hand was grabbed. Their fingers interlocked, and Naruto tried to think of something else. "This is nice…" Sasuke said after a while, and Naruto nodded slightly.

"You should get hurt more often if you're going to be nicer to me." Sasuke tightened his grip but didn't say anything. The doorbell rang, and Naruto let go jumping to his feet. He quickly left the room grateful to let go. He ran down the stairs, and opened the door. Lady Tsunade strode right in.  
"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" She gripped his chin shinning a light in his eyes. "Your arm!" She grabbed it but he pulled away.

"It's not mine." He said grumpily. She touched his shoulder sighing in relief, and he cried out in pain.

"What's wrong with your back Naruto?"

"Nothing!" He tried backing away. "If you heal it he'll just make new ones, and why would you care anyways? You gave me to him on a silver platter. Like offering up a sacrifice."

"It wasn't my choice Naruto."

"You've could've warned me." She sighed and pulled the back of his shirt towards her. She gasped letting go, and turned him around. She was shocked by the bite marks, but most of all by the bra. "Yeah, now you know. I'm his fucking sex doll." He pulled away walking up the stairs.

"Naruto I didn't know. How could I have known?" A dark laugh left his lips as he wrapped his arms around himself, and looked at her with total distrust.

"Just take me to Sasuke so I'll leave you alone. Isn't that what you want? You want to push away someone who cares about you?"

"He punishes me if I don't." He continued up the stairs not wanting to see her eyes fill with pity again, and opened Sasuke's door. She walked in pausing as she saw the bloodied Uchiha but walked over. "Master? Lady Tsunade is here to heal you." Tsunade's jaw dropped in shock upon hearing Naruto call Sasuke Master.

"Yes I can see that Naruto, come hold my hand again."

"May I wash my arm first?"

"No." Naruto walked over glaring at her, and laced his fingers with Sasuke's fingers. He laid down, and stared at the ceiling. "Thank you so much for coming over so quickly…" Sasuke coughed up some blood. She immediately began her work quickly healing the internal bleeding before the external less serious wounds. "You should be proud Milady. Your protégé is very strong."

"I know I trained her now, hush. I can't concentrate with your comments." Naruto smirked slightly, and Tsunade smiled. After the better part of an hour the doorbell rang again Sasuke glared at Naruto in confusion. Naruto smiled widely, and dug through Sasuke's pockets.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto stuck his tongue out as he took Sasuke's wallet. He walked to the bathroom and cleaned his arm. He went downstairs, and paid for the pizzas and drinks. He also gave a huge tip, not his money so he didn't care. He came back up the stairs, and set the wallet next to Sasuke's keys. "So that's what you were doing earlier. I knew it was taking you forever to call for Lady Tsunade. Its fine besides even with the cookbook I gave you, I don't think you'd make something edible." Naruto looked away upset.

"I did just fine the other day, and it tasted great."

"But you'll eat anything." Sasuke countered and Naruto shrugged the comment off.

"And you're all healed you will be a little sore but keep resting. I'll give you the next two days off use it to rest." Tsunade reached to ruffle Naruto's hair, but stopped when he backed away. "I'll see, I'll see myself out." She left leaving them alone to eat. Naruto handed Sasuke his pizza, and stopped when his wrist was grabbed.

"I'm glad you pulled away when she tried to touch you." Sasuke let go, and gently caressed Naruto's face. "You make me so happy. I love you so much." Naruto didn't say anything hiding his blush as he set the pizza down, and then set Sasuke's drink down on the nightstand. Sasuke sighed, and opened the box. "You remembered?" The other froze swallowing hard.

"It's just a pizza don't get too excited Master." Naruto gasped as he was pulled into a hug. This was strange for both boys but it didn't stop Sasuke.

"I like this part of you the kind part that remembers silly things. If you'll act like this I'll be a lot kinder I promise." Naruto didn't try to pull away and just let it happen till Sasuke let go. They broke apart and ate in silence. "After we finish eating bathe me." Naruto sighed and nodded.

"You need to rest after it. Doctor's orders."

"I know. So tomorrow I was thinking of going out."

"That's nice Master." Naruto said trying to sound interested, but he hated small talk. He knew Sasuke was just taunting him anyways.

"I meant us going out, unless, that isn't something you want. I just thought you'd be tired of being cooped up in the house all day long. Since you don't want to then we don't…" Naruto nearly pounced him.

"No I'd love to go out. Please can we go?" Sasuke smirked at the way Naruto's eyes filled with light and fire.

"Of course, but you'll still have to wear a collar. It's a similar collar but you can freely move about the village. You can't go beyond the gate or it will shock you just like the one you're wearing now. Well the ninja at the gate would stop you before you even got near it." He was shocked Naruto didn't let out a single compliant, and still looked so happy like he didn't even care he couldn't leave the village or escape. They finished eating, and they went into the bathroom. Sasuke undressed while Naruto ran the bath starting to get shaky from being in the bathroom. Sasuke slowly went up behind the blond, and kissed his neck as he removed the collar. He slowly pulled off Naruto's shirt who started to pull away, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around the muscled waist. "Don't run away from me."

"Y-you…" Naruto tried not to panic. "You p-promised." Sasuke kept going sucking softly on Naruto's neck.

"You need to get over your fear. It's not healthy." He pulled down the shorts, and started to caress Naruto's skin over the lacy fabric. He smirked as Naruto's breath hitched, and how his knees constantly shook from fear and pleasure.

"S-s-stop. Nngh!"

Naruto's skin was covered completely in goosebumps, Sasuke smiled seeing the hardening nipples poking out of the fabric and the stiff member. Naruto's knees gave out completely, now only being held up by Sasuke's arms. He set Naruto on the bath's edge, and slowly took off the underwear and bra. Naruto sighed in relief at finally being let go, but panicked as Sasuke took his length in his mouth. His hands shot to Sasuke's hair on instinct. He tried to yank the Uchiha away, but stopped when he felt teeth dig down softly.

"I don't want it! Please don't." He was ignored. Sasuke continued until Naruto shot out his load. "I didn't want that. Why would you do that?" Naruto whimpered out. "I…I" He turned away holding his arms. He tried to fight as he was pushed into the water. Before he could jump out Sasuke climbed in wrapping his legs around him.

"Shh it's okay. You're not going to hurt. You're just fine. Relax Naruto."

"Please don't." But Sasuke didn't let go nor would he. He started to wash Naruto's hair the blond refusing to relax, and enjoy the massaging fingers. Not a single breath of pleasure left Naruto's slightly bruised lips. He didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction. Soon his muscles started to ache from sitting in the same position too long.

"It's not good to be so tense. I'm also very horny. This will help you relax, and help me out as well." Naruto whimpered softly as he felt Sasuke's fingers at his hole. Naruto slumped back against Sasuke resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to stop it. "There we go. You'll feel really good." Naruto hung his head defeated as he was lifted slightly. He knew it was coming but it didn't happen. He was turned around instead, and a bowl full of water was dumped over him washing out the soap. Their arousals were pressed up against each other, and Sasuke leaned up to kiss him as he wiped the water from his face.

"Why didn't you?"

"Hush." Sasuke whispered against his lips. Naruto didn't fight it, if he just wanted to kiss that was okay. Right? Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto kissed back. Naruto quickly used Sasuke's shock to slip away, and stepped out of the tub breathing heavily. "Hey come back here." He turned and knelt at the tub shaking. "You really don't like bathing with others do you? You can't be afraid of it for the rest of your life. After I finish bathing you'll be waiting for me on the bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting Master." Naruto said quickly, and hurried out of the room terrified. Sasuke slowly cleaned up, and came out to Naruto curled up on the bed drawing things randomly into the sheets with a finger. He slowly walked over to him, and trailed his fingers down the soft skin. He smiled as the blond didn't flinch or try to move away. He crawled into bed slowly feeling every inch of Naruto's back. The only time Naruto flinched was when he found a scar, but otherwise he stayed still. "Ah! Nngh stop." Naruto cried out softly as Sasuke licked his neck, and started to leave small kisses all over his back. "That hurts!" Naruto shouted as the other ran his thumb over a bite.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bite so hard." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did." Sasuke sighed gently kissing one of the bites.

"Kneel down, and lay your head on the pillows." Naruto complied just wanting to get it over with. "This isn't going to hurt, but this is going to be really cold." He felt confused especially when he heard a cap open. Something small was pushed inside, and he lurched forward as the cold liquid slipped down his hole. The bottle was removed, and set down on the nightstand. He tried to relax as Sasuke slowly pushed into him.

"Why are you being gentle?"

"Just be quiet and enjoy it. I'm going to do it in a very different way. You'll enjoy this a lot more I promise. Are you ready Naru?" Sasuke breathed softly into his ear.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke sighed wrapping his arms around Naruto tightly.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Naruto? Slave? Give you a new name?" Naruto flinched.

"Naruto." Sasuke laughed slightly, and kissed his cheek softly.

"Naruto it is. I'm going to move now." Naruto gasped at the slow feeling of being stretched open. This was very different than last time. He could see why people liked sex now. He liked it sure, but was he happy about it? No way. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he pushed hard into his prostate. Sasuke simpered at the loud pleasured scream that left Naruto's lips loving that he got him to climax from one hit. "Don't you love me?"

"No." Naruto panted trying to keep his resolve, but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up if it kept going. He felt loved and cared for but it was making him sick. Physically sick. He didn't deserve this. "Stop it. I'm…I'm." He couldn't finish before he was in tears.

"You're what?" Sasuke mused slowly pushing in and out kissing the sobbing blond's cheek.

"Don't treat me like this I'm dirty." Sasuke sat up shocked. "I don't deserve this." He didn't know why he was telling this to the person who made him this way in the first place but he had to say it. "You treat me like a lover, but I'm not actually that. I'm a slave yet you act as if we're on equal grounds. This isn't something I want, but you act as if I'm begging you for it. If you're going to continue to chain me, and degrade me but drown me in love I'm going to break. I can't take it anymore. I tried to kill myself earlier." He whimpered gripping the sheets tightly.

"You what?" Naruto froze not realizing he said it. He didn't mean to tell Sasuke that.

"I tried to kill myself, but you came home. I finally had the freedom too."

"What do you mean?"

"I've tried before, but Kyuubi stopped me every time." Sasuke was stunned, and flipped Naruto over onto his back while still inside him. He tried to hide his face, but Sasuke pinned his arms down. He tried not to look into the red Sharingan eyes.

"I love you. You don't have the same rights as me, but you're not less or dirty. I treat you like this for my own amusement which isn't right, but I'm not a good person like you are. I want to break you yet at the same time I want to shower you with love and affection because you never had it. I can do whatever I want, and won't have to suffer one bit. It's thrilling." Naruto was disturbed by the other's words, and wanted to pull away terrified. But he couldn't he wasn't strong anymore. "I'm trying to be nicer so quit whining. I'm honestly trying couldn't you?"

"Yes Master."

"Say it. Say you love me."

"I love you Master." Naruto spit out filling each word with malice. Sasuke chuckled at the weak attempt,and started to slowly move in and out again.

"If you ever try to kill yourself again, just know I'll bring you back with Orochimaru's jutsu. Where your mind will be there seeing me treat your body anyway I want. You won't feel pain so it will be so much fun." Naruto's eyes widened, and cried out as fingers dug into his wrists leaving bruises. This wasn't his Sasuke. Orochimaru destroyed his best friend, and turned him into this. He held completely still not wanting to anger the obviously unstable Uchiha. He just had to pretend he was happy here. He could do that.

"Ah that feels so good Master. Give me more." He moaned trying his best to appease Sasuke. It worked like a charm. After a few minutes Sasuke released, and collapsed onto Naruto's chest. "Thank you Master."

"I'm so glad you've realized your place." Sasuke mumbled tiredly. He fell asleep, and Naruto slowly escaped from under the Uchiha. He yawned rubbing the back of his neck and gasped. He wasn't wearing the collar. He glanced to the bed Sasuke was dead to the world, and Naruto sighed in relief happy that the drugs finally took effect. He had slipped them into Sasuke's drink without him noticing. Sasuke would wake up to an empty house in the morning.

Naruto went to the bathroom and pulled on his shirt and grabbed his pants. He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of clean boxers. He pulled them on along with the shorts then found a plain blue hoodie. He went to his room, and packed his bag back up. He went down the stairs two at a time, and grabbed his shoes. He ran out into the night pulling the hood up. He took one look back up at his prison, and let out a soft laugh before running to Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi grumpily left bed pulling on a shirt. "Yeah I'm coming quit knocking so loud!" He opened the door, and blinked in shock. He quickly looked down the hallway, and pulled Naruto in. "Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not." He smiled happily at his ex-sensei.

"You know when I told you to come to me when you didn't have a collar on, I didn't think you'd manage to do it in less than twenty four hours." Naruto smirked.

"Don't underestimate me sensei."

"Well you played your part very well. We have a lot of planning to do before morning." Naruto nodded pulling out scrolls from his bag.

* * *

 **Demeta: Shocker am I right?**  
 **Naruto: Yes I knew I wasn't being a cry baby for no reason!**  
 **Sasuke: I'm actually impressed.**  
 **Demeta: I'm quite proud sorry for being full of myself but I love a damn good plot twist that has everyone gasping in shock. If you saw that coming I applaud you so very much! Well back to homework and crying because I still have four hours to make up for my fiction class and I haven't even started my math or the reading for my criminal justice class. I'm royally fucked but I still have 8 hours I got this!**  
 **Sasuke: You're going to kill yourself from not sleeping. *sighs***  
 **Demeta: You're such a downer! Review, point out any mistakes please oh and I'd love any more questions!**


	5. Unplanned Changes

**Yeah this took forever. Sorry not sorry. It might be two or three weeks for the next chapter.  
Warning: gore and kind of cannibalism. Kind of ha-ha. You'll get it. **

* * *

"You know when I told you to come to me when you didn't have a collar on, I didn't think you'd manage to do it in less than twenty four hours." Naruto smirked.

"Don't underestimate me sensei."

"Well you played your part very well. We have a lot of planning to do before morning." Naruto nodded pulling out scrolls.

"You'll have to do it." Kakashi released the seals laying out the hair dye, colored contacts, concealer, and traveling clothes with a cloak. "Glad you grabbed the right scrolls." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Pervy Sage said to never go anywhere without them. We never knew what was going to happen. We were ready for whatever happened. So what's the plan? Is it the safe house to the East or South?"

"Do you really think they're still safe houses?" Naruto sighed shaking his head. "Now we'll get you to the Toad Sages. They'll keep you safe, and help you with your training. Jiraiya would want you sent there as well." Naruto nodded, and went to the bathroom with the hair dye. "I want to know how you did it."

"Sasuke came back to the manor badly injured, and I carried him to his room. I took his keys, and went into his study. As I was calling Lady Tsunade I searched through the drawers, and found a bottle of sleeping pills. I called in for dinner, and went to the kitchen. I crushed two pills, and waited for the food to come so I could slip it into a drink. He drank it without suspecting, and it took forever to kick in. I was just hoping for a night of peace. I even forgot I wasn't even wearing the damn thing. I finally felt like I could breathe again." Naruto said smiling halfheartedly. "When is the soonest we can leave?"

"As soon as your hair is dyed. Don't forget your eyebrows." Naruto nodded coating every hair on his head. "Are you sure you want this? You can't ever come back."

"I wasn't given a choice Kakashi."

"I have a question. Before this all happened did you actually love him more than a friend?" Naruto blushed furiously, but Kakashi couldn't see it. Did he? Back then?

"Yes." He almost whispered, but it wasn't something he should be thinking about. Sasuke was different back then. "Why else would I have chased after him for so long? I honestly never thought he would come back so I gave up on it especially for Sakura. I started dating Hinata, and I knew I'd actually be happy. But he came back eight months into our relationship. I wasn't going to give up something amazing for him, but that blew up in my face." Naruto stepped into the shower washing out the dark brown dye, and got out carefully covering his scars with the concealer. He put in the green contacts, and looked up at the totally different person in the mirror. He dressed quickly, and hid under the hood of the cloak.

"Do you still love him?" Kakashi asked when they were face to face.

"Yes." One eye widened at the quick, but honest answer. "I don't love him how I used to, but I love him enough to save him. Orochimaru did something I know he did, and because of it Sasuke he, he isn't right. He was keeping something from me whenever I asked why, he would start to, but would say he wasn't ready, as if something was forcing him to change the subject." Kakashi sighed.

"Last chance to stay."

"I can't help him here."

"Alright let's go." They quickly left the apartment, and headed for the gate. They had no trouble slipping past the sleeping gate sentries.

In the morning Sasuke woke alone in bed, and rubbed his aching head. He stumbled to his feet, and entered the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he went to the bathroom. He looked around out of boredom, and grit his teeth seeing the collar on the side of the tub. He ran down the hall to find Naruto's room empty. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had made a mistake, and Naruto was gone. He rang the Hokage. Two ninja squads were set out to find him, but they were looking for the wrong boy.

"What is your name again?" Naruto knew he had to leave his name behind, but that was nothing to him now. He was free.

"My name is Hiroshi Mizuki." Naruto repeated for the twentieth time. Kakashi had made them stop for a rest, and he was twitching wanting to keep moving. A crudely drawn map was set in his hands.

"I have to go back before they realize I'm gone. Just follow the map, and you'll reach the mountain's face. You have to call one of them down. I'd have you just use the summoning jutsu, but you don't have enough chakra for it. Good luck Naruto, I mean Hiroshi." He nodded, and watched Kakashi dash off. He slowly let out a sigh, and started to walk. He was alone again, but he was safe. Looking around he felt a slight pain in his chest, he no longer had a home. He was going to fix everything. He had to he was the only one who could. An hour later he picked up the pace as four people started to gain on him. 'They had already found me? Dammit.' They were on him in seconds.

"Halt stranger." His eyes widened. Bushier Brow sensei? "State your name."

"Hiroshi Mizuki."

"Let us see your face." He slowly pulled the hood back, and turned around. He could see the disappointed looks in their faces. "Sorry for the…"

"Wait!" Neji said activating his Byakugan. He took off running cursing, it just had to be Bushier Brow's team. They were gaining, but he was still so far away from the mountain. He had to make it he wouldn't go back there.

"Please let me go. I can't go back. I can't do it! He won't ever let me see daylight again. He'll hurt me!" He said as he stopped running hoping they would listen to reason. They were his friends after all. The others stopped in their tracks.

"Who will hurt you?" Tenten asked confused. Naruto sighed turning around to them.

"Sasuke will hurt me. I'm not going back. I'd rather die right here than go back."

"Guy sensei we have to let him go." He looked at Lee with gratitude while his teammates looked at him with shock. "I've seen some things, and I understand why he ran. Sensei he wouldn't have ran if it wasn't important. Besides we're looking for a blond haired blue eyed ex-ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. We could just look the other way."

"You're right Lee, Naruto doesn't have dark brown hair or green eyes. Kid we're sorry about the mix up. We'll be going now. Be safe, and good luck."

"But sensei." Neji started.

"Did you not hear what I said Neji? That's not who we're looking for." Neji sighed, but started to walk away. They took off, and he sighed in relief. He sat down at a rock a few feet off of the path he was on. He'd pay them back somehow. He didn't know how, but he would. He pulled out a bottle of water, and took a sip.

Naruto kept walking taking swigs as he went always scanning the forest around him. He was going to reach the mountain in the early hours of the next morning if he kept this pace. The sun was starting to set when he saw them. Sitting down in a small grove that you wouldn't notice at first glance, and they looked incredibly focused on the jutsu they were performing. Akatsuki, not just any members but Itachi and Kisame. Naruto watched them slowly walking away knowing he wasn't ready to go up against them. He knew he needed to confront Itachi, but Kisame wouldn't let that happen he had to separate them. He honestly just didn't have the chakra to try anything. He started to run trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He stopped after a couple hours to catch his breath.

He continued walking, walking, walking. It was endless, and he started to panic was he under Itachi's genjutsu. Even though his legs burned, and protested against taking another step he wanted to run. He tried to breathe normally, he looked around the woods didn't look familiar, but that didn't mean anything either. "They aren't going to attack someone who doesn't look like their target." He said to himself feeling relieved slightly. "You aren't a target. You just need sleep." He went off the path slightly, and found a place to sleep that he'd be safe to rest.

When he opened his eyes he sat up cursing. It was mid-day he was behind schedule. He took four more hours to reach the mountain, and he sighed happily. He finally arrived, and he leaned against the mountain's face and sighed. He took a small break to catch his breath before shouting up to the toads. "Chief Toad! Gamakichi! Gamatatsu! Anybody!" The longer he waited the more desperate he became. But none of the toads came down like Kakashi predicted they would. He fell to his knees. Even his own toads had rejected him. "No this isn't right. They wouldn't. Couldn't." He tried the summoning jutsu but nothing only a big puff of smoke. Not even a trace of a tadpole or even an egg. "Where am I going to go?"

"Hey Itachi do you wonder if that boy is tripping on some of the new drugs circling around? Or is he just mentally insane." Kisame asked. Naruto froze he hadn't even sensed them, but they were a few feet away. He turned slowly backing away, and swallowed hard as his back hit the rocky surface.

"What do you want? I don't have any money." That got a laugh out of Kisame.

"We don't want your money just curious if you're alright kid." Kisame said bluntly. "In case we need to take care of you." Naruto was shocked following Kisame slight movement seeing his hand on Shark Skin.

"I'm fine. Frustrated but fine. I don't need to be taken care of." He felt like he had stepped into a different reality. "Do you know if there is a village nearby?" The two men glanced at each other, and Kisame smirked. Something was wrong they wouldn't just stop to help a random kid.

"We're heading to one just up the road. You can come with us." Itachi drawled out. Naruto grit his teeth he sounded just like Sasuke but a slightly lower tone. He watched them nervously.

"I don't trust strangers."

"Oh but Naruto we're not strangers at all." He froze taking a shaky breath.

"That's not m-my name!" He shouted, but Itachi ignored the outburst.

"Why aren't you at the village? I thought you'd be all about having my brother back with you." Naruto clenched his fists. "Hmm is he the reason you left? Definitely the reason you left. What did he do to you?" He had to get away, he couldn't play twenty questions with dangerous men who wanted the demon inside him. He created ten clones, and they took off in different directions. He hid in the trees while both men sighed not expecting him to get away. They started to go after the different clones. After a few minutes he took off at full speed for the town they mentioned. He was expecting no village, but it was a big bustling tourist hotspot. He headed for a hotel wanting to get off the streets. He bought a room with a view of the street. He watched from window taking off his jacket he made his clones disappear. Only one had encountered Kisame. The others hadn't seen Itachi at all, and it worried him.

Hours past, and he started to dose off. He closed the curtains tight and kicked his shoes off. A couple hours wouldn't hurt before he decided what he should do. He knew it probably wasn't safe to go back to the toads, but he cleared his head. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep instantly.

 _He opened his eyes to a dark room, and he reached out for the lamp. He flipped the trigger and gasped. He was back at Sasuke's manor. He tried to get out of bed, but something gripped his neck tightly. He flew back onto the bed, and finally noticed the chain attached to his collar. Sasuke burst through the door a second later. He had a knife in his hands, and Kakashi's words rang through his head. 'He'd probably disfigure you.' Naruto backed away, but he couldn't move. Sasuke climbed on top of him, and plunged the knife into his chest. He watched in horror as his ribcage was removed then his lungs, and finally his heart which was still beating._

 _"You ripped my heart out so I thought I'd do the same. It'll go great with my collection." And that's when he saw the bodies. Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and everyone he cared for or helped on his missions throughout the years lay lifeless, heartless on the floor of his room. "Now your heart will always be mine." Sasuke laughed darkly as he took a bite of the still beating heart. "We are one."_

Naruto shot up screaming, and clutching at his chest. He looked around the room, and finally all at once he started to sob. He brought his knees up to his chest. "This is all my fault." He whimpered looking into his knees. He felt strong arms grab onto his shoulders, but he didn't fight them. He felt a hand on his neck, and then nothing. He woke on a damp floor, and looked around the semi dark room in confusion. He moved his hands, but they stopped short with loud clanking noises. He looked at his manacled hands in shock, his ankles were in the same predicament. He sat up awkwardly, and heard door clang open. The bright light blinded him, and he covered his eyes.

"Hello Naruto." A familiar voice drawled. Sasuke.

"Let me go you psychopath! I won't ever be under your control again."

"But you've never been under my control Naruto." Naruto looked at the figure in confusion, and was finally able to sort of see the new comer. Black cloak, red clouds. Itachi stared down at him with his bright red eyes. "Oh I see you were thinking I was my little brother. I didn't know you were under his control." Naruto grit his teeth the other was enjoying teasing him.

"You're little brother is a sick little pervert. It's all your fault! Because of his need to kill you he went to Orochimaru, and I don't know what happened. But that snake fucked Sasuke up." Itachi looked shocked, something Naruto had never see on the older Uchiha. "Oh you didn't know?" Naruto spat finally pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I have to think some things over go back to sleep Naruto."

"You can't just…" Itachi pushed a sleep genjutsu on him, and watched him slowly fall back to his side. Itachi sighed sitting in a chair.

"Was he awake?" Kisame asked walking in.

"We can't take him back to the others, not yet."

"But if we don't. Pain's not going to like that. You know how he gets."

"Pain doesn't know we have him, and I've kept Zetsu out since we first felt Naruto's presence. Naruto needs to help me with a small problem. It would be best if you didn't get involved, so leave. You won't have the same repercussions as me if you leave now."

"Fine, but you have to bring him back after you fix your brother."

"I know."

Back at the village, Sasuke paced around the Hokage's office. "It's been an entire week why haven't they found him?" Sasuke snapped. Lady Tsunade sighed.

"We have two teams out searching even Kakashi went searching by himself. They are trying their hardest, and Naruto isn't stupid. He wouldn't just…" Iruka burst through the office.

"Naruto was found chained up just outside the village with a note. All it said was 'For Sasuke.' Naruto appears to be under a sleep genjutsu. He also probably has been out there for at least a day. He's on his way here now." Sasuke smiled widely. A few minutes later Naruto was carried in, the chains had been removed, and set down on Tsunade's desk. Sasuke quickly pushed the others away, and released the jutsu. Naruto opened his eyes slowly looking up at Sasuke.

"Itac…no Sasuke. Wait! No!" Naruto tried to pull away terrified, but surprised he was taken back to the village.

"Whose name where you just saying?" Naruto looked over to Lady Tsunade.

"No I wasn't. I…I don't know why I'm here." Naruto looked around. Sasuke forced him to look at him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi, and Kisame they captured me. I yelled at Itachi, and he said he had to do something then knocked me out. The next thing I know is you're staring at me." Sasuke leaned down to kiss him when he turned his head to the side. "No. Not anymore Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"Not until you tell me what happened while you gone. Those few years with Orochimaru. What did he do?"

"How dare you, Naruto!" Sasuke raised his fist, but Naruto was quicker. He quickly used his weight, and knocked Sasuke to the floor. Shoving his knee down onto Sasuke's throat to hold him down. One foot crushing a wrist, and his hand gripping the other wrist. "You've been holding back." Naruto smirked until he was hoisted off of Sasuke by Lady Tsunade.

"Even though I want nothing more than to let you beat him to death on my floor, I unfortunately can't as Hokage. Sasuke take him, and get out of my office. Since the mission was complete you'll need to bring the money. It was such a pain doing business with you."

"That's not very nice Lady Tsunade."

"Oh trust me I am being nice." They squared off for a few more seconds before Sasuke broke their staring contest. He pulled the collar out of his back pocket, and forced it onto Naruto's neck. Naruto went limp in her grip. He felt extremely weak again. 'Am I still dreaming?' Naruto tried to push himself out of Sasuke's arms as Sasuke picked him up.

"Let me go! I'm not going home with you!" Sasuke ignored him, and started down to his manor. When they arrived he was dumped roughly into Sasuke's bed. "Don't touch me!" Naruto tried to get out of bed, but Sasuke held him down.

"Why did you run from me?" Naruto bit his lip, and looked away. "Now you stop talking? Fine I know how to get you talking." Sasuke ripped the cloak off of him, and started to tear open his shirt.

"Stop! I ran because I hate it here. You aren't my Sasuke." There was something, a small flicker maybe, something he wasn't sure he saw. Did he imagine it? The slight change in color of the iris, but it could've just been the light reflected in the dark eyes. They flashed yellow. Naruto started to panic as lips crashed onto his teeth roughly biting marking the abused flesh till it was a lovely shade of purple and black. Sasuke finally pulled away leaving the ex-blond panting. "Please don't this. You're hurting me. What are you doing?" Sasuke's fingers were heading for his eyes. 'He's going to blind me. He's actually going to disfigure me!' But two soft fingers gently pulled out the green contacts, and the other smiled.

"There's my Naruto, now I just have to do something about your hair. I want my blond angel back." Naruto flinched as the rest of his shirt was torn away. "How did you get past the guards at the gate?"

"They were asleep. Please Sasuke you don't have to treat me this way. We can work this out." Sasuke started to laugh, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. This isn't Sasuke it couldn't be.

"Now what to do, you ran from me, that wasn't very nice." Naruto clenched his fists terrified. "Look at me." He looked at Sasuke hesitantly. "I don't know what to do yet. I was mostly so worried about never seeing you again." He held his breath as Sasuke leaned down, and started to kiss his neck. He grit his teeth, and pushed Sasuke away.

"No." He scrambled to his feet. "I'm not going to do what you say not anymore. I don't have to live like this."

"Fine if you're going to have a temper tantrum…"

"I'm not a child having a temper tantrum! Are you insane?"

"Go to your room, and I'll bring up your dinner. After that you can stay in there until you can learn to rely on me again." Naruto didn't say anything storming out of the room, and went to his room. He slammed the door shut, and slumped to the floor. He choked down sobs. 'Why didn't Itachi take me to the others? I would rather go with them then be brought back here.' He rubbed his face staring at the floor in confusion.

After his back started to hurt from sitting in the same position so he started for the bed when the door opened. Naruto turned around quickly, but Sasuke brushed past him. He set the tray of food down, and glared at Naruto before leaving. He locked Naruto in. "If you need the restroom just call for me." 'So this is what he meant on learning to rely on him.' He looked at the food, and felt his stomach grumble. He started to eat hesitantly, thinking as he ate the food.

"Sasuke I finished, and I need the restroom." A few minutes later Sasuke opened the door, and took the tray. Naruto slowly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Three minutes passed and Sasuke pounded on the door demanding he better finish up. "Almost finished." He finally opened the door red Sharingan eyes stared him down. "What?"

"Took you long enough just go back to your room." Naruto sighed, and walked back to his room. The door instantly shut, and locked. He crawled into bed, and turned off the light. He started to close his eyes, but stopped when he felt a hand clamp down on his sore mouth.

"We have to be quiet Naruto. Sasuke can't know I'm here at least not yet. Now I'm going to move my hand." Itachi whispered and slowly moved his hand.

"Itachi? Why did you bring me back here?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm going to fix my little brother, and you're going to help me. So I brought you back, and used you as a free ticket back into the village. Although I'll only do this if you do me a favor. You have to come with me, back to the Akatsuki."

"I'll do it." Itachi wasn't surprised.

"Alright we have a deal Naruto Uzumaki. I'll be back in the morning." Before Naruto could blink the other was gone with no trace. He sighed, and turned onto his side. He slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Demeta: Oh Itachi and his own plans for Naruto and Sasuke.**  
 **Naruto: Come on really?**  
 **Demeta: I had such joys writing this chapter. Tell me what you think, point out mistakes, tell me how crazy I am. Love you guys (platonically) and hope you keep reading.**


	6. Darkside Unveiled

**Yay for insomnia because you guys got a new chapter and this one's a doozie be prepared for a oh my f*cking god moment. (if you are offended by me using god and you're religious you're sinning too by reading this so no hate kay!)**

 **Warnings: Nothing new. At least I don't think so...Maybe disturbing scenes yeah definitely disturbing. Have fun!**

* * *

In the morning he woke up to the door wide open, but he didn't try to leave. He didn't want to anger his unstable 'Master' more than he already had. He looked around finding his room empty, and remembered what Sasuke 'ordered him to do.' He turned away looking out the only window in the room, and saw his pictures from his bag. He noticed something strange there was an extra picture. He slowly stood, sighing in relief that his energy levels evened out, not feeling as weak as he did before, and walked over to the new addition. It was a picture of the Fourth with his wife and Sasuke's parents. The women's stomachs were full obviously with children. Itachi stood slightly in front of his parents, and they were all smiling. He felt confused. He stiffened as arms wrapped around his waist.

"You found your present." He pulled away, and looked at Sasuke.

"What do you mean present? Why would you give me this? This is the Hokage and his wife." He stared at the picture confused. This was personal for the Fourth's and Sasuke's family. This present made no sense to him.

"Our mothers were really good friends." He looked down at the picture, and then back at Sasuke. He gripped the book case's edge, where the pictures sat, as it sunk in.

"W-what?"

"Wait you didn't know?" Naruto backed away shaking his head no. He walked back to his bed, and sat down clenching his hair tightly. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked getting eye level with him. Naruto glared at him tears threatening to fall.

"Do I look alright to you? Why are you being so nice? You used to treat me like shit, and now all I get is a 'grounding' to my room. I knocked you out, and ran away. You should be pissed. I should be chained up somewhere beaten half to death. But you're giving me presents, and just locking me in my room. Are you bi-polar?"

"Ha-ha no. Do you want me to beat you? Does it turn you on? Because I can do that for you no problem." Naruto quickly leaned away blushing. Sasuke started to laugh standing up. "Don't worry I won't force you to do it unless you're being punished. Go and shower. Breakfast will be waiting in your room when you get out. I have sentry duty today. I will come back to feed you lunch." He smiled and quickly kissed Naruto on the forehead. "Oh and Naruto remember to call me Master." Naruto nodded once.

Naruto stood walking across the hall to the bathroom jolting slightly as his butt was gently tapped. He wanted to turn around, and give Sasuke a piece of his mind but swallowed it down. He didn't turn around until the door was closed behind him not wanting to see the predatory look on his friend's face. He sank to the floor in disbelief. He was angry, sad, happy, and euphoric but most of all enraged. He gripped at his stomach right over the hidden seal. 'My own father, he did this to me.' The door opened slightly a few minutes later.

"Why haven't you gotten in the shower?" Sasuke glanced at him and sighed. "I didn't know you didn't know. I wouldn't have given it to you if I had known." Naruto waved him away wanting to be alone. "Are you okay?" Sasuke still stared at him, and Naruto huffed loudly.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and shut the door leaving him alone. After he got out of the shower he walked to his room eyes glued to the floor. He looked at the clothes for the day almost in shock. It was just a t-shirt, shorts and briefs. He glanced at Sasuke who was smiling at him. Quickly looking away he dried off. He dressed and started to feel awkward feeling Sasuke's eyes trained on him. "Come here." Sasuke demanded in a semi-harsh tone. Leaving Naruto to wonder what he'd done wrong this time. He walked over slowly, and gasped as he was forced into a crushing hug.

"Can't breathe!" He gasped out. The grip loosened slightly, and he sucked in a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"I love you and don't want you to be hurting." Sasuke said softly gently running his fingers in the short blond locks.

Naruto finally relaxed into the hug. Even if it was his tormentor from hell he needed something, and this was strangely okay with him. He held on tighter when Sasuke tried to let go, and felt a finger under his chin gently pushing up. He let it guide him up, and lips encased his. He didn't pull away not even when Sasuke's tongue forced its way in. Then he did something completely out of character, and started to kiss back. But not softly, roughly almost animalistic. Sasuke smirked and their tongues danced for dominance. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the other's fingers gripped and massaged his ass. His hands snaked up to Sasuke's hair tugging him closer, but Sasuke broke the kiss whispering against the swollen lips.

"If you keep tugging my hair." Sasuke said moving to Naruto's ear and nipped at the lobe. "I'll just have to bend you over the bed and fuck you. And then you'll be punished for making me late to work again." Naruto froze his hands dropping from the raven hair. He looked wide eyed at the raven in complete shock. Sasuke chuckled at the sight, and kissed Naruto's forehead softly. He pointed out breakfast, and left locking the door. Naruto stayed like that until he heard the front door open and close.

"Well that was entertaining." Naruto turned to see Itachi eating his food. "And you said you hated it here."

"I don't…I. Never. I…Um."

"Its fine you don't need to explain yourself to me. You're talking to the man who killed his entire clan. So you said something is wrong, that it isn't Sasuke. All I see is a slightly aggressive male."

"Slightly aggressive? I am no longer a citizen. I am bird in a cage. He does whatever he wants to me. He makes me wear girl clothes, and a collar. You call that slightly aggressive?"

"All it is, is words. Three days. If nothing happens in three days. You'll go back to the Akatsuki." Itachi told Naruto, who nodded taking his food away from Itachi. "That's not nice." Itachi said frowning.

"So?"

"Oh by the way remember when you couldn't get your toads to come?" Naruto nodded taking a bite. "I put you under a genjutsu." Itachi said smirking and left through the window. Naruto started to get angry but then sighed turning away from the window. He ate slowly and looked at the picture still in disbelief. He set the empty tray on the floor, and looked at the manga inside the bookshelf. He pulled one out, and started to read it without looking at the title. He put it down after a few pages blushing. He didn't need to see that. He put it back shaking his head. He looked at the other titles almost all yaoi as well, and some shonen ai. He sighed dropping his head to the floor, and pulled out a shonen. He had nothing else to do in this nearly empty room anyways.

Sasuke slowly unlocked Naruto's door wanting to surprise him, but was not expecting to see Naruto totally engrossed in the manga. He set the ramen down, and slowly made his way to the bed. He smirked, and slowly crawled on top of the other. "Enjoying it?" Naruto jumped twisting so he was now on his back. He quickly glanced up at the open door then back to Sasuke.

"I…Uh welcome back. This isn't what it looks like." Sasuke started to laugh at the absurd statement. Naruto set down the book down to keep his spot. "Don't laugh at me Teme!" Naruto said hitting Sasuke. He glared down at the blond who quickly realized his mistake. "I didn't mean."

"Go to my room now."

"No."

"You won't like it if I have to drag you there." He swallowed the tension so thick it made it hard to breathe. He slowly moved out from under Sasuke, and slowly walked to the hallway. Sasuke was still on his bed, but was getting off when he shut the door locking it. He had to hide. He knew he didn't have long before Sasuke got out, and beat the living daylights out of him. He ran down the hall, and opened a random door. He went inside without looking at the room. He sat in the corner hoping Sasuke wouldn't find him until he had to go back to work. After about ten minutes of Sasuke screaming at him he heard a frustrated growl. "Naruto Uzumaki when I get back you're going to wish you were dead!" The front door opened and slammed shut.

Naruto sighed in relief, and stood turning on the dim light. He wish he hadn't. He should've left without turning on the light. This would haunt him for days, it was the stuff of nightmares. He looked around the room in terror, disgust, and embarrassment. Everywhere he looked there were pictures of him, letters to him, a couple locks of hair, shreds of his old orange and blue clothes, wrappers, bloodied sheets and a pillow. In the far back corner lay a bed, shrouded in red light, with a dummy dressed in a replica of his outfit he had burned. He was disturbed. It was all way too much, and tried to get out of the room. He tripped backwards, and let out a squeal of shock as he was caught.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked until he looked up, and dropped Naruto completely rattled.

"Ow!" He glared up at the older boy, but realized he had seen the room. "Still think there is nothing wrong with him? There are things in there that I had lost or had been destroyed when I was with the Pervy Sage. I don't understand where he got it or how he took the pictures."

"So he's built a shrine for you no big deal." Itachi said but his voice shook.

"It's not a shrine it's a whole room dedicated to me. This room is huge! There's a bed with a dummy that looks like me. Who knows what he does to it! And you fucking think nothing is wrong?" Naruto yelled glaring at the older Uchiha still upset he was dropped. Naruto sat there waiting until Itachi's face changed.

"Wait a minute this used to be a closet. He turned my room into a shrine for you. What an ass! But it's still not enough. He's just obsessed."

"Are you kidding me? Whatever Itachi." He got up fuming, and went to his room. He spotted the ramen, and felt a twinge of regret for angering Sasuke. He sat down and ate it. He stood turning all of his pictures were gone except one of just him and Sasuke. He walked over seeing a piece of paper.

 _"You can get these back when you start obeying. Love your Master."_ Naruto scoffed, and slammed the picture face down. He crawled into bed, and picked up the discarded manga. He, after a few pages, started to get sick of the sappy love between the characters. Feeling jilted that he'd never have that, he tossed the book onto the nightstand. Hugging a pillow to his chest he hid his face in the soft cotton. He felt a dip in the bed, and peeked scared it was Sasuke. Itachi was staring at him contently.

"Just take me back to the Akatsuki. I don't want to be here anymore." Itachi didn't say anything for a while.

"I said three days. Two more to go Naruto." And then he was gone. He yelled into the pillow his frustrations. After a while he slowly got up, and grabbed his garbage. He slowly went down the stairs, and threw it away. Going back up the stairs, and glared at the room. That damned room. He had to turn off the light or else Sasuke would know he was in there. He hit the switch, and shut the door shaking his head. He had so many questions, but he knew he'd never get anything out of Sasuke. He went down to the library hoping to find something more than boy love manga, but the doors were locked. He frowned going back up to his room, and laid down.

Sasuke was walking back home with dinner in tow not wanting to cook again. He unlocked the front door, and put the food in the microwave. He went to the stairs, and saw Naruto standing at the landing. He looked like a deer, poised, alert and ready to run at any sign of danger. He beckoned with a single finger. He could see Naruto's Adam's apple bob up, and down as he swallowed. He watched him slowly walk down the stairs. Naruto stopped two steps away eying him carefully.

"I'm tired of the little games Naruto. We're going to eat then go to my bedroom end of discussion. Don't make it any worse for you by fighting me." Sasuke gripped his wrist painfully, and pulled him to the kitchen. Naruto sat down tense, and waited for Sasuke to give him the food. They ate in tight silence the occasional scraping sound wasn't enough to relieve the tension. Naruto threw away his garbage, and sat waiting for Sasuke to finish. He could feel eyes boring into the top of his head but he couldn't meet those eyes. Sasuke threw his own garbage away. "Come." Naruto nervously jumped up accidentally knocking over the chair in the process. He quickly righted the chair and followed Sasuke out of the room.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled as they climbed the stairs.

"Its f…Why is that light on?" Sasuke whipped around, and Naruto couldn't hide his fear. "You went in there?"

"I…I didn't…I mean…I." Naruto stammered. He knew it was impossible he turned off the light unless Itachi did it. Sasuke gripped him tightly, and pulled him up the rest of the stairs. He pushed open the door. Naruto shut his eyes not wanting to see it again. "I didn't mean too!"

"Open your eyes!" Naruto jumped at the command, and opened his eyes. "Please don't." He begged as he was dragged to the bed.

"Stop!" Sasuke didn't listen pushing him down onto the mattress. He turned Naruto's head so it was forced to look at the dummy. He could see a picture of his face on the dummy, that he didn't notice before, and tried to close his eyes. "This isn't right Master."

"Oh no you don't." Naruto opened his eyes terrified as his pants, and underwear were pulled down.

"Please for the love of god. Don't do this Master. If we go to your room I'll do whatever you want." Sasuke stopped and looked down at the struggling blond.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything Master." Sasuke let go, and he got off the bed shaking. "Why all this?"

"I told you I love you Naruto." Sasuke smiled and Naruto noticed something.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" The other's face changed to a sneer, and fingers wrapped around his neck. "You're not Sasuke." He croaked out. Then he froze as Sasuke's mouth opened, and two hands slowly came out. After a minute Orochimaru was fully out, and Sasuke let go of his neck dropping to the floor with a loud thump. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried to get to him, but Orochimaru pushed him back against the wall.

"Don't worry Nine Tails he's just fine. Poor boy is just so exhausted. I've been using his body like a punching bag." Naruto looked up at Orochimaru with hatred.

"Why?" The laughter that answered him, chilled him to the bone.

"I wanted to do an experiment. I am a man of science after all."

"That's d…"

"He, Sasuke, would always talk in his sleep about you. Then I just had to ruin you for him because torturing you both is so fun. He's seen everything and he hates himself."

"You bastard!" Naruto cried out as he was back handed. Something sparked in his head, and he looked up at the older man. "It's been you this whole time and that means. You were the one who…" He choked down the bile that rose in his throat.

"That's right little angel." Orochimaru said, and removed the hair dye with a jutsu. "It was all me well Sasuke physically, but I raped you for my own amusement." A finger slipped its way under Naruto's shirt trailing a line all the way up to his chest making him shiver violently. "Not only do I get to torment you both, but you can't do a single thing about it. Also this way Madara won't get his way, since he won't be able to find you and I get to have fun now I know where all your weak spots are." Naruto choked down a moan as a mouth latched onto his neck. He felt weak-kneed as his neck was played with endlessly as well as other pleasurable spots.

"Please stop." He moaned out gripping the other's shirt. Orochimaru finally pulled away smirking. Naruto fell to his knees, the grip on the shirt failing to keep him up, feeling completely drained. The other smirked at his handiwork gently poking the abused flesh earning a hiss from the boy at his feet.

"See you're right where you belong." Naruto cursed him. Orochimaru only laughed. "This has been so fun messing with the both of you here, but it's time to head back to my hideout. Both of you are coming with." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, and tried to run out of the room. He felt fingers grab onto his collar, and hauled him back. "You would leave Sasuke?"

"Been a long time hasn't it." Orochimaru snapped his head up looking at Itachi. "I suggest you just leave." Naruto dug at the collar as he struggled to get air in. Itachi's gaze left Orochimaru's for a second to look at Naruto, and his brother then was back on Orochimaru instantly. "Let Naruto go before you regret it." Orochimaru laughed.

"I'll be back for the other one soon." Naruto reached out for Itachi until the scene in front of him changed. He felt a tug on the collar as he was dragged backwards. "Quit struggling little angel." Orochimaru ordered as Naruto thrashed around. Surprisingly the collar snapped, and Naruto scrambled to his feet. He didn't stop to think about why the collar suddenly broke. He just started to run down the endless corridors. "I always love it when they run."

* * *

 **Naruto & Sasuke: What in the actual fuck?  
Demeta: *is working fervently on next chapter because the fucking ideas are fucking coming like no tomorrow.***  
 **Naruto: Am I going to be okay?**  
 **Sasuke: You're fucked. Maybe literally, but definitely figuratively.**  
 **Naruto: Gross.**  
 **Naruto & Sasuke: Yell at her! Point out her mistakes! Tell her what you think! Give her less disturbing ideas! **


	7. His Real Owner

**After this chapter no more non con! Yay! After this chapter romance I swear! I tried to keep the creepiness as low as possible so the rape scenes are cut aways. This was a little difficult to write but it's done and I'm happy with it. Thank you for sticking around!**  
 **  
Warnings: the usual**  
 **  
Disclaimer: obvious not mine**

* * *

Sasuke bolted up after he felt someone slap him. He glanced around and saw his brother. "What's going on? Why are you here?" He rubbed his aching head looking around the room again trying to remember. It slowly came back to him Orochimaru was going to rape Naruto in here. He remembered choking Naruto then it all became black. "Where's Naruto?"

"Orochimaru took him to his hideout." Sasuke shook his head getting up, but almost fainted. He stood against the wall until the room stopped spinning, and then started to make his way out of the room. "Where do you think you're going? You are in no condition to walk let alone go save a damsel in distress." Sasuke pushed Itachi away.

"He's not a girl. And distressed wouldn't even fit as a good description for what he's going through. He's just going to be very…abused." Sasuke said looking down, and still the word wasn't enough to describe it. He slowly made his way down the stairs, and made it to his study. He first called the Hokage, and got a busy signal. Then he called Sakura.

"What do you want asshole?"

"I need your help."

"What did you do to Naruto this time?"

"Orochimaru took him. Go get Kakashi and come here immediately. I'll explain when you get here." He hung up, and waited for them in the front room.

Fire. It was so painful. They had to be on fire they burned like never before. He knew his legs would give out soon, and he hadn't even seen anything close to an exit. Tears of pain, and exhaustion flowed freely down his tan skin along with sweat. He rounded the corner, and collapsed into someone's arms who held onto him tightly. Kabuto stared down at him a little shocked. Naruto weakly fought in the hold, he was in, trying to keep running.

"Look at you. Dehydrated, in shock and all your muscles are basically experiencing muscle spasms at the same time. You shouldn't be running let alone be conscious." Naruto didn't respond, he was slowly blacking out in the older boy's arms. Kabuto sighed, and threw him over his shoulder. He doubled back to the hospital wing, which he had just left, where Orochimaru was waiting for him.

"Did he run himself ragged?" Kabuto smirked.

"If it weren't for the fox I doubt he'd ever be able to walk again. I didn't know you planned on only bringing Naruto back. What happened?"

"Itachi." Kabuto nodded. "So when will the little angel be awake?" Kabuto grimaced at the nickname, and laid Naruto down on one of the beds. He started to check him out first hooking him up to an IV drip.

"I'm not sure. The chakra blocker effects the body up to eight hours even after it's taken off. So Anywhere from a night to two nights."

"Move him to my bed when the IV is done." With that he left the room, and Kabuto looked down at his latest patient with sympathy.

"Are you sure you want me around? They won't be happy seeing me." The doorbell rang, and Sasuke tried to sit up to answer the door. "Sit down you look exhausted. Plus I don't need you passing out." Itachi said walking from the room, and opened the door. Needless to say he soon dodged two kunai, and a chakra filled punch. "Listen we don't have time for this. I'm on your side at the moment. Although it would be fun to brawl again Kakashi since we had so much fun last time. But you need to listen to Sasuke." Itachi said smirking, and walked back followed by the two very confused Leaf shinobi. Itachi stood next to Sasuke while they stayed on the other side of the room on their guard.

"Naruto has been taken by Orochimaru, and will be back for me soon. We can't waste any time."

"How do we know this isn't a trap? How can we trust you? You said you killed Orochimaru, but now he's alive. And he's taken Naruto. What's going on really?" Sakura demanded.

"For the past five months Sasuke has been controlled by Orochimaru. From the inside. I didn't believe Naruto at first, when he said that something about Sasuke wasn't right, but I can't deny what I saw. Orochimaru was hiding inside Sasuke's body, and then when Naruto figured it out. He came out as if he had game he had been playing and took Naruto. He would've taken Sasuke too if not for me."

"Why are you even here Itachi?" Kakashi asked ruefully.

"Naruto. I captured him, and he kept cursing me out saying I was the reason for everything that happened. So I made a wager with him. I said I'd give him three days to prove something was really wrong with my brother or he'd come willingly with me to the Akatsuki." Kakashi glared at him still not trusting him at all.

"Sakura can you heal me?" Sasuke asked feeling like he was going to pass out again. Her lower lip trembled as she glared at him still unsure, but walked over anyways.

"I'll send out my hounds to track Naruto's scent." Kakashi said going outside.

"Getting supplies." Itachi said smirking down at them as he walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura I never would've…"

"It's okay. It wasn't you so you don't need to apologize. Just let me get a punch in on that bastard Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded. "What about you killing your brother?"

"I'm putting it on hold. A temporary truce if you want to call it that."

"I see. I'm going to go check on Kakashi. Do something productive." Sasuke laughed softly getting up. He felt much better not a hundred percent but better. He went up to his room to pack a bag.

Naruto opened his eyes looking around the dark room. He tensed as he felt the muscled arm around his naked stomach, and hot breath at the back of his neck. He looked down and was relieved he was wearing shorts. 'Don't panic! Don't panic.' He thought to himself as he thought of a way to get free. He slowly switched out himself for his pillow, and started to stand. His legs gave out immediately, and he tumbled to the ground. He bit his lip hard to keep from crying out in pain as his muscles started spasming and pinching. He looked back at Orochimaru who still slept, and then started crawling towards the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Orochimaru whispered in his ear as he was reaching for the handle. Naruto jumped not even hearing the other get out of bed. He hung his head in defeat as Orochimaru picked him up bridal style.

"Let me go you pervert." He tried kicking his legs, but cried out in pain. "What are you doing? No!" He yelled as he was laid back in bed. "Don't touch me!" He tried to punch, scratch anything to keep the older male from touching him. Orochimaru finally pinned down his wrists and leaned down.

"You know what's funny? You never fought this hard when it was with Sasuke." Orochimaru taunted Naruto glared up at the man who smiled. "Or rather you've never fought this hard against me." He spat in the other's face, and screamed out in pain as his right wrist as well as part of his hand was broken. "There now does the other side need to match?" Naruto let out a whimper shaking his head no. "Good my little angel. Now leave your hands above your head or I'll break your other hand." He let go, and looked down at the crying blond, simpering. "You're adorable." He said and started to take off the robe he was wearing.

Naruto closed his eyes squeezing them tightly shut. Trying to ignore the touches exploring his body wanting desperately to be tortured other ways. Anything but this. He cursed himself as his body gave into the pleasure as he withdrew unable to handle the unwanted pleasure. When it was finally over he lay there crying to himself as the older man left having to do better things. "Someone, please help me." He whispered almost to himself. A few minutes later Kabuto came by to heal his broken hand as much as he could, and then wrapped it in a cast.

"Don't worry Sasuke was about as worse as you the first time as well." This time Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore, and puked all over the floor. He hugged the edge of the bed trying to stop the sobs leaving his throat. "Now I have to clean the floor as well." The older boy sighed, and left coming back a few minutes later. "I brought a bucket if you puke again, and some crackers when you feel like eating again. Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"Help me Kabuto. Please." The medical ninja shook his head no.

"You almost killed me once. Why should I help you?" Naruto didn't know what to say so he looked away having calmed down slightly. "Get some sleep you're going to need it." He cringed as Kabuto laughed almost to himself, and then heard him quickly leave. He noticed that Kabuto didn't even try to heal his legs, but that's probably how they wanted him weak and helpless. Sleep didn't come for him for hours leaving him to think over, and over about what was going to happen to him if he didn't escape.

"Sasuke are you sure that's all of them? We checked them, every square inch but Naruto wasn't there." Sakura asked as she watched the pacing raven slightly worried. He was pulling at his hair and was quickly wearing down a path.

"There has to be more. I know I didn't go to a few of them. Dammit where is he? What about the hounds have they picked up Naruto's scent at all?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi hopefully, but by the look on his face the answer was no.

"Nothing. It's been six months Sasuke we have to go back." Kakashi said sighing. They had too, but none of them wanted to go back empty handed.

"I'll keep searching little brother, but you have to go back." Sasuke looked back at them shaking, and finally nodded.

Naruto lay on his side tapping his fingers against the bed. His legs had finally healed, and his wrists now had casts on both of them. He was anxious Orochimaru hadn't come back for a few days. He wondered if he went back for Sasuke. When the door opened he tensed, and soon felt hands on his back tracing the bite scars from Sasuke. 'Or was it Orochimaru? Whatever.' He was tempted to lean into the touch instead arching his back away from the invading fingers, but that just made the man above him chuckle.

"Don't be like that. Open up to me. You know you can't escape. You've tried, and failed many times. My little angel." He felt breath on his neck, and knew what was coming next. A quick bite that made him moan. "I know you've missed me." Naruto hated that he actually did, not because he missed the man but what he gave him. He didn't respond for a long time pouting. He looked up into yellow eyes and sighed. He turned onto his back pulling the covers back for him. "Oh so that's why you're being so cold…You're aching aren't you? And I left you all alone with no one to take care of you." Naruto looked down at his shameful body, practically begging to be touched, with self-loathing.

"What did you do to my body?" Naruto whimpered arching up as kisses were brushed across his chest.

"I've got you hooked on sex. It's really quite simple. You're body craves the pleasure. It needs me." He gasped trying to push Orochimaru away, but cried out in pain when his inner thigh was pinched roughly. "Don't you want me to help?"

"I want to go home." Naruto begged trying to keep it all together.

"Oh but my little angel, you are home, you're right where you belong." Orochimaru smirked wiping a stray tear from his face. "Would you like a present from your old home? How about my next trip I'll bring you a few presents from there? I brought some from the Land of Lightning. You can have them after." Naruto sighed, he was psychotic of course he wouldn't get it. He cried out as he was barely touched and he erupted. "Feel better?"

"More! Give me more. It's not enough." He hated admitting it but he needed it, or at least he thought he did. He felt tears well up in his eyes hoping that was enough begging for more.

"As you wish little angel. You're so beautiful." When Naruto opened his eyes next he was laying on the other's chest. He gently pulled away needing the restroom when his wrist was grabbed. The one that was more recently broken. He cried out in pain looking at the older man. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah! The bathroom. I promise! You're hurting me." He whimpered. His hand was let go, and he started to cry clutching it to his chest. He quickly walked to the bathroom wanting to get away, and looked in the mirror. His hair was getting longer and more unruly, he had constant bags under his eyes from the nightmares, his body littered with love bites, and he looked thinner now that most of his muscle mass was gone. He hated it, everything. No control whatsoever, but the need he felt was almost unstoppable the only exception, Orochimaru. He went about his business, and walked back into the room. He stood awkwardly at the door scared he'd get hurt again.

"Come here." Naruto swallowed hard walking over to the bed, and climbed on top sitting on the snake's stomach. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you. Right?" Naruto nodded a couple times. "Good." He said kissing the casts. "How about present time?"

"Sounds great." Naruto forced out trying not to shake. Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and a girl came through the door with her arms filled with presents. She set them down on the bed, and promptly came back with a tray of food for them which she set down on the nightstand. As soon as she was gone he reached for a present.

Inside were two sets of bracelets, there had to be at least fifty in each set, thin gold rings made of metal. He set them down, and reached for the next. Inside was a sexy costume, like a genie. "Those two go together." Orochimaru pointed out and Naruto nodded. He started to regret wanting these gifts. The next three were bags of candies he had never seen before and some manga. He looked at the last gift something he was dreading. A long velvet jewelry box. He opened it shaking, and looked at the simple flat gold necklace. It had a single blue jewel imbedded in the gold that mirrored his eyes perfectly.

"Thank you." He managed to spit out, and smile weakly even though it killed him. He was tired of fighting, and had given up on it entirely. No one was coming to save him, and he couldn't save himself. He had tried endless times, and only ended up worse off. So he acted complacent to hopefully get more freedom. He was tired of being confined to the bedroom.

"Here let me put it on for you." Naruto leaned down the cool metal shocking him slightly as it was fastened. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Ah!" He cried out as Orochimaru sat up and he started to fall backwards. Strong arms pulled him back up.

"Oops." Orochimaru grinned, and brushed the hair out of Naruto's eyes who was glaring at him still frazzled. "Come on it was a little funny." Naruto crawled off his lap, and sat down not giving the other any satisfaction. "Someone's moody."

"I've accepted the fact that I won't ever be able to leave. What more do you want? Besides I can be moody if I want."

"Do you need another punishment? Because I don't want you to be cranky it's annoying." He swallowed hard pulling his hands away from the older man.

"I'm sorry my Lord. I take back what I said." He tried to say as sincerely as possible. The older man smirked, and pulled him close for a kiss. After eating, Orochimaru dressed and left him alone. He got up, and walked to the bathroom. Starting a bath he climbed in, and enjoyed the hot water slowly rising. He lazily looked around the room and froze. "Itachi? How did you…?" Itachi pointed above him. Naruto looked up at the tall window that lay open and smiled. He had tried to escape out of that many times, but even when jumping he was still two feet short. And a broken hand wouldn't have gotten him very far either.

"Finally found you. I have your location. Sasuke and the others should be here in a few weeks." Then the clone disappeared. He felt tears of joy fall down his face. Freedom. He was going to be free. After a few minutes he climbed out, and went back to the bed. A second later Kabuto came in holding a bag.

"I'm checking to see how your hands are healing." Naruto didn't care as he finished pulling on his short robe. He sat down and held out his hands to him. Kabuto checked his left hand and then the right. He cut both casts off with chakra and opened his bag pulling out two wrist brace. He showed Naruto how to use them, and left leaving him alone. He was so happy. He was going to go home, but then he realized it wasn't his home anymore. He wasn't a citizen. A slave to Sasuke.

Orochimaru came back a few minutes later. "Little angel, why didn't you change into your new clothes?"

"I'll do that right now. I didn't know when you were coming back."

"In the morning I have to leave again I should be back within a week. So that's why. Or else I would give you a break to enjoy your other presents. Hurry go put it on." Naruto sighed he was going to have to suffer for a week until he came back. He pulled on the outfit and came out of the closet. He blushed as the older man was sitting in a chair. The bracelets clinked together as he walked over to him. "Dance for me."

Naruto woke as he was leaving the bedroom. He heard the shower and turned onto his side to wait for him. When he finally came out Naruto sat up. "Let me go with you! I promise I won't run." He walked over and sat down.

"Not this time little angel. Go back to sleep."

"But. I want to see the sun again." The older man sighed. He had put Naruto in this room so he wouldn't be able to see the sun, and know how much time past.

"When I get back I'll let you." A quick kiss to the head, and he was gone the door locked behind him.

Sasuke was woken by his brother's clone who gave him the news. He smiled quickly getting out of bed. He grabbed his bag as he finished putting on his clothes and ran for the gate. Kakashi and Sakura were already waiting with a clone. They took off.

Naruto lay eating his new candies as he read the manga he was given. He heard the door unlock and he jumped up walking over to the door excitedly. Was he back? The older man smiled at the anxious boy in front of him. He held out his hand which the boy took excitedly. He was blind folded and picked up as he was carried towards the exit. He gasped as the sun hit his eyes when the blindfold was taken off. Orochimaru set him down, and Naruto ran out into the sun light. He dropped down to the grass feeling it flow through his fingers. He lay down enjoying the nice spring breeze.

"Time to go back inside Naruto." He slowly got up grabbing a flower and went back to Orochimaru. He was blindfolded again and carried back to his room. He set the flower on the nightstand and gasped when he was grabbed. His robe was pulled open and taken off. He moaned as he was teased scratching at the wall. "I think we'll do it right here." He whispered and Naruto blushed nodding.

"Did you bring me presents?" Naruto asked against the other's chest as they calmed down from their latest adventure.

"If you're expecting them you must be spoiled. But yes I did." The maid brought them in and Naruto hoped there was more candy. He opened the first one and his eyes widened. It was the sexy fox outfit. "Go on." He opened the next one filled with all his favorite candies from home.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He was gone on a mission." Naruto held back a sigh of relief, and reached for the bigger box but Orochimaru stopped him. "This one first." He grabbed the small velvet box and opened it. Two blue jewels blinked at him in the light.

"Earrings? But my ears aren't….No I don't want it."

"Don't worry Kabuto will not make it hurt I promise." Naruto sighed nodding. "Now you can open the last one." He opened it and gasped. His pictures. He hugged them to his chest smiling. He set them down and kissed the older man. He pulled away smiling till he realized what he did. He had kissed him of his own free will. He blushed stammering, and pulled away.

"Thank you. I really mean it. This means a lot to me." Orochimaru smiled, and ran a hand through Naruto's hair cupping his cheek. He leaned down kissing him again and pulled away. He grabbed the earrings and smiled. "I'm ready." Orochimaru stood.

"I'll go get Kabuto get dressed." Naruto looked at the fox outfit sighing, but pulled it on. Both men came back a few minutes later where the blond sat nervously shaking his foot. "Lay down Naruto." His head shot up looking at them. He slowly laid down, and handed Kabuto the earrings. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt fingers on his lobe. The pain was sharp, but it was quickly over as Kabuto started to heal the wound. The other hurt just as bad, but he quickly forgot the pain. "They look beautiful on you Naruto." He finally opened his eyes looking up at the older man. "You look so cute I could eat you up." Naruto blushed. He watched the snake slowly lean down sucking on his hard arousal and tease him.

"Ah! Ah! Nngh more. Suck harder." He cried out and turned his head to the side. He opened his eyes and screamed. Team seven stared back at him in shock. He tried to hide himself, but Orochimaru pushed him back.

"Why not give them a show? You love being humiliated. Look how hard you are." A lone finger slid across the slit, and he let out a pleasured moan shooting his load. He breathed heavily clutching the sheets tightly. Orochimaru pulled him up, and had him face his old team. He leaned against Orochimaru trying to fight the pleasure coursing through him. "Do you want to go back with them Naruto?"

"No my lord." He said feeling the bone crushing grip on his wrists.

"Why is that?"

"I don't have anything left for me there." Naruto mumbled out.

"Do you love me little angel?"

"Yes my lord." Orochimaru smirked at the angry faces of Naruto's comrades. But Naruto didn't love him. He had to say it or else he'd be punished. The next thing he heard was gurgling from the man behind him. He turned just in time to see Itachi thrust his sword up into Orochimaru's body again. He let out a gasp of shock falling onto his knees next to the older man. He didn't have time to process it till there was a bloodied sword at his throat.

"Are you going to keep your promise Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"No." He threw his elbow back while pushing the sword away from his neck. He grabbed his robe off of the floor throwing it on, and looked back once at his old comrades before running into the bathroom to escape. He ran up the wall, and grabbed onto the windows ledge. He pulled himself up, but cried out as his ankle was grabbed and fell. He looked up into Itachi's angry eyes. Then they were gone a second later then a crash and a few nice sized holes were formed. Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"Naruto let's go hurry." She pulled him to his feet and tugged him along.

"I can't go back Sakura." She kept dragging him. "I don't want to be a slave anymore."

"You won't I'll give you back your citizenship." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it takes three years for it to go through! Even then I still can't be Hokage."

"Enough! Both of you knock it off." Kakashi turned to Naruto, and put him under a sleep genjutsu. "Now we're going to get out of here." He pulled Naruto onto his back.

When Naruto woke up he was laying in his bed at Sasuke's place. He groaned in frustration, and turned onto his side. Sasuke was asleep in a chair leaning on the bed. Naruto sighed and gently shook his friend. Sasuke opened his eyes, and smiled sleepily at Naruto before jolting up. "You're awake are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why am I here?"

"I would let you stay at your apartment, but it's apparently against the law. I also have to force you to wear the collar, but it's not the one confining you here. You can go and do whatever you want during the day, but before night falls you have to be back here or I have to call the police. Something like that, at least. Listen you don't have to talk to me or help at all. I just want you to know that you're safe, and that no one is ever going to hurt you again." Sasuke said about to stand to leave Naruto alone when he felt arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me alone just yet." Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded climbing into the bed. "I thought I wouldn't ever be able leave. I thought I was stuck there forever having to do whatever he said. Is he really never going to touch me again?"

"No one is ever going to touch you like that again. I'll kill them." Naruto looked up at Sasuke a slight blush on his cheeks. This was his Sasuke. "You look really good with earrings." Naruto froze reaching up to tear them out. "Woah what are you doing?" Sasuke grabbed his wrists lightly, but he still tried to reach for them.

"He gave them to me I don't want them!"

"I'll get you new ones. If you want." Naruto stopped thinking for a moment before nodding.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke smiled.

"I'll go make us dinner. If you want to change I put your clothes in the closet, and I don't mean the girly clothes." Sasuke said getting up. "Come down when you're ready." Naruto watched him leave, and slowly got out of bed. He was still wearing that awful outfit, and robe. He ripped them off sighing in relief, and shoved them into the back of the closet.

Naruto slowly walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Sasuke had finished putting two sandwiches together. He held one out to Naruto, who took it and started eating. He nearly moaned in satisfaction. He hadn't a piece of meat the whole time he was gone. He finished it quickly, and rest his head on the counter.

"You okay?"

"I just haven't eaten that much for so long. I'm stuffed. I'm tired I'm going to go back to bed." He said yawning, and slowly made his way up the stairs. He collapsed into bed, and instantly fell asleep. Sasuke came up a few minutes later, and sat in the chair. No one was going to hurt Naruto again, and he would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Demeta: Awe Sasuke!**  
 **Naruto: I will never be able to sleep well again.**  
 **Sasuke: Same.**  
 **Demeta: Oh you'll both soon forget all about it trust me. XD Point out mistakes, yell at me, do something!**


	8. Lies I Didn't Mean To Tell

**I know, I know I'm sorry this chapter took forever! I feel super bad! I got sick and had to make up homework. Then started working on other stories. But this story has over 5000 view omg! Thank you so much for the support I really need it.**

 **Warnings: Swearing, crossdressing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's ass or anyone's for that matter I'm single. Lol :)**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke asleep in the chair again the next morning. He got up smiling, and changed into new clothes. He went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He pulled on the pink apron, and started to cook. Sasuke sat up and looked around. He got up panicking, Naruto was gone. He ran to the bathroom, nothing, then down the stairs. He heard noises from the kitchen and sighed in relief. He walked in, and swallowed looking at the blond from behind. His longer hair was pushed back, the t-shirt hugging his frame, his ass looking round and firm, and it was topped off with the pink bow from the apron. He sat down listening to the blond humming a song he didn't recognize.

"Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said without turning around. He finished cooking, and served the food. He turned and met Sasuke's eyes. The raven was blushing his mouth slightly agape. Sasuke couldn't look away from the blue eyes filled with fire and life. "You okay Sasuke?" The raven smiled.

"Yeah you just look really good in pink." Naruto snorted and sat down. "I'll take that off for you." Sasuke said quickly undoing the back of the apron, and rested his hands on the blond's hip for a second. Naruto jerked away shaking. "Sorry I didn't mean to. I won't touch you again." Naruto didn't say anything taking off the apron. They ate in silence and Sasuke stood after finishing. "I have training wanna come?"

"No I just want to be alone." Sasuke sighed and nodded. Naruto stood and went out to the back yard and smiled. He pulled off his shirt and pants. He ran and jumped into the swimming pool. Sasuke looked out the window watching the blond excitedly swimming. He finished getting ready and left. After a while Naruto crawled out and lay in the sun. He felt so strange being free after so long of captivity. He was still a captive, but he had so much more freedom. Then he felt it. He squirmed slightly at the sudden pressure in his boxers. "No, no, no, no." He tried to think of other things but it wouldn't help at all. He grabbed his clothes hurrying inside.

Sasuke came back a few hours later, and heard Naruto crying from down stairs. He quickly ran to his room, and opened the door. Naruto was curled up naked squirming back and forth. His eyes were unfocused and he glanced up. "Master I'm so horny."

"Naruto I'm not your Master. Do you really want my help?"

"My b-body it's b-burning! Help me Master haven't I been a good boy?" A fresh new wave of tears streamed down his face.

"Alright." Sasuke sighed and slowly undressed. He climbed onto the bed and stopped. "No I shouldn't do this. You need help. I'll go get Lady Tsunade." Naruto pulled Sasuke down rubbing against him.

"No! Please help me Master." Sasuke grit his teeth trying not to give in. "Don't be like Orochimaru. Please don't make me beg anymore. I need it. Give it to me!" Sasuke cursed softly, and pushed the blond's hips down.

"Patience. What did you do when Orochimaru wasn't around?" The blond whimpered trying to buck his hips. "Stop or I'll stop. Answer my question." Naruto struggled to stop moving, and gripped the blanket tightly.

"Kabuto. I'd beg him to fuck me." Naruto whimpered.

"I did the same." Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke slowly leaned down spreading Naruto's cheeks apart, and looked at the slightly swollen pink hole. He licked it once, twice before wetting the hole earning many moans from Naruto. After the hole was wet Sasuke pulled away and slowly pushed in. Naruto cried out as he climaxed, and Sasuke grit his teeth as he almost did the same. "Naruto before I continue. I want you to know I love you. I really do." Naruto hid his face embarrassed and Sasuke smiled softly, slowly pushing in and out. Sasuke grunted as he released and laid down on the other's chest.

"I'm not capable of loving you back Sasuke." Naruto said softly. "I hate myself. My body is disgusting." Sasuke felt hands in his hair, but didn't move away.

"Why because you're sensitive now? Because that disgusting man touched you. I must be disgusting too then because he touched me too. Do you really think I'll care? I love you. I promise I'll be there for you. We're in this together. After you get your citizenship back we can go anywhere. Some place where no one will bother us. Does that sound nice?"

"But all our friends are here."

"Whatever makes you comfortable!" Naruto let out a small laugh.

"Thanks for making me feel better, but that's just talk you might change your mind in three years." Sasuke sat up and looked into the blue eyes.

"No. I promise I'll be there for you. I understand your pain. I know how you feel better than anyone else could. You'll never feel alone again because I'll always be there for you." Naruto looked away blushing unable to handle the intense stare. "Oh I got you different earrings." Sasuke got up and dug through his pockets. He pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it. The red swirls were switched out for the blue jewels, and Sasuke tossed the box to his clothes laying down next to him. He gently kissed Naruto's ear, and started to pull on the lobe. Naruto pushed him away blushing, turning his back to the Uchiha. Sasuke cuddled him, and quickly breathed on the blond's neck who shivered. "Are you sure you wanna do that Uzumaki?" Naruto let out a breathy gasp and smiled.

"You're such a pervert." Sasuke quickly sat up, and checked the time. "What's wrong?"

"My shift starts in a half hour. It's an all-nighter." Sasuke stood, and started to pull on clothes. "I forgot about it. I'll have Sakura come stay the night. I don't want you to be alone." Naruto sat up shaking his no. "Or do you want Kakashi?"

"Neither. T-they saw me like that. They'll ask questions. Please don't go, don't leave me alone! You promised you would be there for me." Sasuke looked back at the crying blond and sighed.

"I can't avoid work Naruto. If you don't want anyone from team Kakashi then pick either Kiba or Shikamaru."

"I don't care, just go." Naruto flopped back onto the bed. Sasuke sighed, and climbed onto the pouting blond.

"Cheer up. If you're good we can have more fun when I get back." Naruto yelped as his butt was slapped, and then Sasuke was up. He finished getting dressed, and kissed Naruto one last time. "They should be here within a half hour. If they aren't call, and talk to Sakura till they do." And then he was gone leaving Naruto all alone again. He hated this. Freedom was far from this. He got up and showered. He went back to Sasuke's room, and pulled on one of his white shirts. It nearly went to his knees and he tied it together. He pulled on some long pants and laid down in bed bored out of his mind.

The front door opened and closed. "Sakura, Sasuke said Naruto didn't feel comfortable with you being here." Naruto froze hearing them come up the stairs.

"Nonsense Shikamaru."

"No he's right Sakura. Sasuke said that word for word." Kiba said. Naruto sat up just as they entered his room. He looked at them obviously shaking.

"Naruto." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Get out Sakura." She looked at him a little hurt but walked over.

"I'm not going to judge you."

"You saw it. You know what he did to me the entire time. I don't want you here." Sakura sighed and set down the thing of candy she had brought with her.

"Okay I'll go." She walked out looking back at him many times. Naruto sighed and turned over in bed.

"Let's go do something Sasuke said we'd just have to have you back by dark." Kiba said excitedly. Naruto groaned shaking his head. "Not even for some ramen." Naruto's stomach grumbled and he looked down.

"Fine. But you're paying Kiba, since you suggested it."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba looked between the other two and frowned grumbling slightly. Naruto and Shikamaru started laughing at the disgruntled boy. Naruto got up, and pulled on some shoes. They walked to the ramen shop in silence, and the ramen man smiled.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while. How you doing Naruto?"

"I'm okay things could be better but I'm good."

"Ramen is on me alright even for your friends." He smiled kindly at Naruto, who was grateful. Kiba sank to his knees in relief. They all ate quietly, and halfway through the meal he felt it. 'Not again. Not so soon.' He stood looking at Kiba, and Shikamaru and took off running. He made it to the Uchiha manor before he collapsed. He could hear Kiba, and Shikamaru were close. He crawled inside, and he started squirming on the stairs. The door opened, and he wanted to cry. The two friends stared in shock at their friend who had his pants and boxers around his knees. Whimpering he looked at them in horror.

"Go away." Shikamaru sighed, and walked over to him. "Don't touch me!" Shikamaru didn't listen, and pulled his pants up. Then he threw him over his shoulder, and took him to the bathroom. He was dropped in the bath, and a Shikamaru turned on the cold water. He looked up at his friend who smiled weakly. Naruto started to relax as his body calmed down. "Thank you."

"Sasuke mentioned your problem. You shouldn't be ashamed Naruto. You were tortured for almost seven months you are lucky you can still think clearly. Your friends are here for you. I'll get you some clean clothes." Naruto felt more tears fall down his face as he turned the water off. He stood pulling off the wet clothes. He wrapped a towel around himself, and found clean clothes at the door. He grabbed them pulling them on, and walked down to the kitchen. Both boys were sitting there talking quietly about him.

"When I heard I couldn't really believe it was true. But he really is sick isn't he?"

"It's not his fault. That snake changed his body to the point where, he needs somebody to take care of him. That's why his citizenship was immediately denied. Even though Sasuke tried to bribe the elders with even more money than before. The Akatsuki are going to come for him sooner than later. So the elders let Sasuke keep him, or else they probably would've locked Naruto up somewhere the Akatsuki can't get to him. They're going to send Sasuke, and Naruto away in a month or so."

"Why would they do that, send them away together?" Kiba asked confused.

"Something about Sasuke helping to calm down Naruto, and make him more complacent. They think Naruto won't run just because he has Sasuke back." Shikamaru said sighing. "The elders are choosing it they even convinced the Lord of Fire that Tsunade doesn't know what to do with Naruto. I can't believe they think this is sane."

"We should stop talking about it Naruto could hear us. It would be best Naruto hear it from Sasuke." Kiba whispered. Naruto leaned against the wall in disbelief. He remembered what Sasuke said. 'We could go anywhere. Some place where no one will bother us. Does that sound nice?' He was trying to break it to him gently. Naruto walked in a minute later.

"Hey guys." He sat down next to Kiba who shifted awkwardly. "You know when I get my citizenship back things will be so much better!" He could feel both males cringe awkwardly away for a second. "Wouldn't it be nice being able to go where ever I want? Collarless and free."

"You heard us."

"What gave you that idea?" He said sarcastically starting to laugh. "This nightmare is never going to fucking end is it? Just get out. I want to be alone." He watched them leave and slammed his fists down on the table. He pulled one of the kitchen chairs out in the foyer where he would wait for Sasuke.  
In the morning Sasuke opened his front door, and smiled at the sleeping blond in a chair. He gently picked him up, and took him to bed where he laid him down. He yanked the shorts off, and covered the snoring blond with blankets. He took off his gear, and crawled in next to him. He realized Naruto must've waited up for him, and briefly wondered why Kiba and Shikamaru left. He could yell at them later. He needed sleep.

When Naruto woke up he looked around confused. But looked over at Sasuke who was sleeping and it made sense. Sasuke woke to a slap in the afternoon. He glared at the blond above him, who was crying slightly. "What was that for Dobe?"

"'We can go anywhere when you get your citizenship anywhere you want.'" Naruto mocked angrily. "You're so full of shit. I trusted you. I'm never getting my citizenship back. You lied to me. You lied to get me to open up to you. You said you loved me. No one would do that to the one they loved. I can't believe you. I hate you. You're just like him!" Naruto screamed getting up and ripping out the earrings. "I'm just a prize to everyone!" He said crying. Sasuke sighed grabbing his arm and pulling him back into bed holding him close. Naruto struggled against the hold. "Let go of me you bastard Teme."

"I tried Naruto I really did. Nothing would work!" Naruto scoffed looking down at him.

"Oh yeah, lover boy? When were you going to tell me this? When we were ordered to leave the village to hide from the Akatsuki?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke said softly. Naruto snorted, and started to punch Sasuke. "Wait." He gripped Naruto's arm, and pulled it back. "I really do love you." Naruto leaned in really close.

"How much did they have to pay to make you say that? Let go of…" Sasuke silenced him with a kiss rolling so the blond was under him. "Get off of me." He gently cupped the struggling boy's cheek. Naruto pushed Sasuke's face away, and the raven smirked tickling him. He let go laughing while glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki I love you. I love you so much. Why can't you believe me?" The blond stopped fighting as he was finally able to breathe. Sasuke moving his hands back up to cup his cheeks.

"You said those words before, and then you would do whatever you wanted to me. Yes it was really Orochimaru, but I thought it was you. Because I love you too. I wanted to believe you did love me, but look at me I'm broken. I don't deserve it, and it means nothing when we're forced to be this close to each other. I'm your property." He said his voice filled with vile venom spitting out each word carefully wanting to hurt the raven.

"Not to me." Sasuke quickly took off the collar. "Let them fine me. I don't care you aren't property."

"I really am a Dobe." Sasuke laughed softly getting a grin out of Naruto. "I'm still mad at you."

"You'll get over it." He said smirking. "By the way we leave tomorrow." Sasuke said frowning.

"And if we don't?"

"You'll miss your training with the toad sages. The village thinks we're seeking a safe place to hide you. But we will be training our asses off."

"Whatever you say Sasuke. You don't have one to begin with." Naruto said laughing making the other blush.

"I miss this."

"What?"

"You being happy." Naruto stopped for a second and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke smiled widely, and started to take off Naruto's shirt. "Can we not." Sasuke stopped and nodded. "I just want to be by you."

"I won't let anyone hurt you again. I want to protect you." Sasuke said gently kissing his lips, and pulled him closer. 'All mine.' He thought happily. He smirked, and covered Naruto's face in kisses licking a couple times. He laughed at the reaction and quickly kissed each scar. "We should probably get up and eat."

"Make me food I'm starving."

"And if I say no."

"No more kisses." Sasuke pretended to think it over as if it was a hard choice making Naruto laugh again.

"You drive a hard bargain Naruto Uzumaki, and I will indeed make us food." Naruto laughed watching him get up and leave. He got up a few seconds later and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself sighing. He never thought his life would turn out like this. He pulled on his hair sighing looking for shears to cut his hair. Finding none he pouted. He felt a lot better looking at himself glad he couldn't see his ribs very clearly. He walked out and went to his room and smirked. He found a purple tank top and searched for the lingerie. He pulled on a black lace thong and camisole. He pulled them on and walked down to the kitchen draping himself on a chair.  
Sasuke heard Naruto come into the kitchen and turned towards him. He dropped the spoon that was in his hand blushing at the sight in front of him. Naruto faked yawned before looking at Sasuke. "I'm hungry you almost done?" Sasuke grabbed the dropped spoon and washed it off.

"Y-yeah it's almost ready." He said choking on his words slightly.

"Hurry up I'm getting tired." Sasuke set the food down and nervously ate looking anywhere but at the show Naruto was forcing him to endure. After they finished Naruto stood up purposefully dropping his spoon. He bent down to grab it.

"Naruto if you don't stop I'm going to bend you over this table and fuck you." Naruto laughed and looked over his shoulder playfully.

"Don't have to, you said I'm free." He said slowly biting his lip harder than necessary on the f for free. He dumped his dishes in the sink and ran out of the room. "Find me if you can," he teased. Sasuke stared after him in awe before running after the teasing blond.

* * *

 **Demeta: Yay for fluff and a little bit of drama.**  
 **Sasuke: I like this a lot better...**  
 **Naruto: Me too.**  
 **Sasuke: especially that last outfit.**  
 **Naruto: Wait what?**  
 **Demeta: Tell me what you thought, yell at me, point out mistakes. Same drill.**


End file.
